Soulmates Through Time
by luvinJ
Summary: Bella Swan is in for the journey of her life as she travels back in time and discovers that soulmates are forever. Time Travel/ Period Piece. J/B.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. Some of the story is inspired from a movie called Somewhere in Time. I do not own that beautiful piece of work either. **

I can't remember when I first became obsessed with Native American culture. Most little girls imagine themselves a princess, but not me. Honestly, I don't ever remember not seeing myself on the prairie, setting up a tee pee or tanning hides as I carried a papoose on my back in a cradle board. It was odd for a little girl to be interested in such things but that's me, oddball Bella Swan.

When I was I searching for colleges my junior year in high school, it was no surprise when I sought out only those with programs in Native American Studies and Social Work. Yes, I was going to make a difference. Even though I lived in Arizona and was surrounded by tribes, I was drawn to the mystical Plains Indians and that led me to Grand Forks, North Dakota to attend UND.

It was the first day of second semester my junior year that changed everything. Normally I have my text books half read before class even started but money was tight and I actually purchased my manual on the way to my Tuesday afternoon class. I opened the book just as my professor walked in the door and my world stood still. There before me on page ten was a picture of a Lakota Warrior named Black Heart. Reaching down I traced the curve of his face in the picture. It was as if he lived and breathed before me.

Dr. Lewis was calling out roll call and I didn't hear him until the third time he recited my name. I was so mesmerized by the picture but it was more than that. It was this man, this Black Heart. He seemed so real to me and it was as if his eyes were boring right into my soul off the page. How was this possible? Was I that overworked and stressed or had I finally gone mental?

I forced myself to close the book and listen to the professor go over the syllabus he had handed out. I went over the requirements quickly and one thing stood out: research project. It would make up fifty percent of the final grade and I knew immediately my topic, Black Heart. This chance to find out everything I could about this breathtaking man was just too good to pass up.

Diving head first into the research, I found that the Internet was not of much help. I spent hours delving through old clippings and books in the local and campus libraries. I was at my wits end, finding no usable material, when the head of Native Studies assistant, Leah Clearwater, took pity on me.

I was lying with my face on a book, completely exhausted, when she walked up to me in a private reading room.

"Do you think you will learn more through osmosis?" she asked, chuckling at me.

"I've tried everything else," I answered, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously though, why are there no real records of this man?" I pointed at the picture of Black Heart that now accompanied me everywhere except the restroom. Although from time to time, I have even taken there.

"Well it's not as though he was a famous chief or led some famous battle. He died shortly after this picture was taken of a broken heart, hence the name Black Heart," she informed me.

I looked at her curiously, amazed that she had this knowledge. I pushed her further to see how much she was willing to share with me. "What was his name before he changed it?"

She hesitated and then finally spoke. "Black… Hawk."

"Hawk." I finished the last word with her. It was if somehow I already knew it. Both Leah and I were stunned.

"How did you…?" she questioned.

I simply shook my head, unable to comprehend it myself. I looked back at the picture. Black Hawk. It fit the man perfectly.

"I want to hear the whole story," I finally said.

"I only know part of it. My father is the keeper of all the history and legends. He knows it much better than I. Tell me why you want to know? Why this simple man's story, basically why this man above all others?" She poked further.

"I wish that I could give you an answer to that question or some sane explanation. The simple truth is I saw the picture and his image haunts not only my waking moments, but my dreams as well. It's like I have to find out what happened to him, almost like a compulsion."

Leah looked at my skeptically before she spoke. "I normally don't do this, but I've been watching you. I know that not only are you taking Native Studies, but you are also majoring in Social Work. Tell me this, Miss Swan, what are your plans?"

"Well, I plan on working with children of a Reservation when I graduate. I want to help in some small way. I know it sounds weird. I'm one person, but I want to make a difference…" the last word trailed off. I knew is sounded absurd. How can I explain this to someone? How can I put into words my "calling"? Because it was perfectly normal for middle class white girls from the Southwest to grow up obsessed with the Sioux culture.

"Have you been to any Reservation? Do you really know what you're in for? There is poverty like you've never seen. There is also a sense of hopelessness and cycle after cycle of welfare moms, drug addicts, alcoholics and physical, mental and sexual abuse. I don't think you really know what's in store for you. You strike me as some girl that watched Dances with Wolves or read a romance novel and thought the guys looked hot in their breech cloths."

This caused anger in me to explode. I stood up and started gathering my books and papers, afraid of what I might say if I spoke.

"Did I hit too close to home?" Leah asked.

"You don't know anything about me. You've never lived in my shoes either. You can't possibly know my heart. I would say more, but frankly, you've already judged me and I don't see any reason to continue this conversation. Thank you for the information you've provided. I will find out the rest of Black Hawk's story myself. Good day." I tried to walk past her but she stopped me.

"You've got spunk. I will give you that," she said.

"Should I feel grateful?"

"Listen, I'm going with my gut on this one. I'm going home over fall break and if you'd like to see a real Reservation, you can come with me. I'm sure my father will be happy to tell the histories and the stories to someone who hasn't heard them a hundred times before."

I was dumb struck. I couldn't form words.

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Are you going to speak?" she laughed.

"Yes, sorry yes. Thank you," I replied.

"Don't make me regret this."

"I won't," I vowed.

She gave me her number and started a friendship that would forever alter my life.

XXX

The weeks leading up to fall break were two of the most tortuously slow weeks of my life. The only thing that got me through was a budding friendship with Leah. I was mostly a loner but in her, I found almost a kindred spirit.

Leah told me stories of life growing up and all the troubles she encountered. She came from a good family with a mother and a father- an oddity to be sure - but even that did not keep tragedy away. Her brother Seth had been recruited by a gang at the age of twelve. He was small in stature and gave in easily, fearing for his own safety. Two days before his fourteenth birthday he was hit in a drive by shooting on his way to school. He was now confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

Her story didn't end there. She had a high school boyfriend Paul, who beat her on a daily basis. It was only when she found out she was pregnant at the tender age of fifteen, and he literally beat the child out of her, claiming she cheated on him, that she found the courage to leave him.

She turned to drinking and drugs to numb the pain. Her father had a heart attack and almost died, causing her to re-evaluate her life. She joined AA and NA where she met her savior, Sam.

Sam came from a broken home and had been in gangs in his early days. Like Leah, it was a tragic circumstance that led him to sobriety. His best friend, Jared, had died in his arms after a fight between rival gangs. When Sam looked down into Jared's face, he saw his own. He didn't want to leave his mother alone in the world so he sought out help.

Together Sam and Leah found the comfort and strength they needed in each other. When they graduated from high school, Sam was supposed to come with Leah to college, leaving the pain of the Rez behind them, but Sam's mother fell ill. He decided to stay and become a Tribal Officer. Leah did leave for college but planned on returning eventually back home. They both decided that Leah leaving, if only for college, would only help them as a couple in the long run. And the only way to help their people was for Sam to stay and wait on her.

Their stories blew me away but it also gave me a little taste of what I was going to experience when I went home with Leah. Not that I was prepared for what I saw, nothing could prepare me for that.

As we pulled onto the road that led to her Reservation, she turned to me and said, "At least you're not blond."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You already have a target on you because of the color of your skin, but if you were blond… hello a huge bulls eye."

This did nothing to calm my nerves. As we got closer, I noticed trash lying on the sides of the streets to the point of looking like a makeshift public dump. People were also walking through the debris as it seemed to be the most popular form of transportation. Sometimes it was a teenager, other times an elderly person. The most heartbreaking were the mothers loaded down with several children, all under dressed for the cold autumn winds.

Leah pulled into a modest bi-level at the end of street of run down homes. The house stood out from the others because it showed that the owners had pride. It was obvious the Clearwaters were not rich by any means, but they took care of what they had. As soon as Leah turned off the engine, the front door opened and a lovely middle aged raved haired woman rushed out of the home.

"Leah!" she exclaimed.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Mom's a little touchy feely. You'll get used to it," she warned me.

She wasn't kidding. After pulling Leah into a hug, I was greeted in the same manner.

"You must be Bella Swan. Welcome to our home." She looked over at Leah. "Your dad is picking up Seth and they'll be home soon."

Before long, Harry arrived with Seth in tow. The family had fashioned a ramp up to the second story of the home and this were where Seth primarily stayed. Seth's smile was infectious and I couldn't help but be amazed at how this teen-aged boy still found a way to smile, even after life had dealt him such a hard hand.

I looked around at this family and watched them interact. I had grown up in a comfortable home, knowing my mom loved me but had a crazy way of showing it. This family had no problems showing affection for one another and I envied that. With everything they had gone through, the Clearwaters seemed to find comfort in each other. I enjoyed just being around such a strong family unit.

Sam showed up shortly after Seth and Harry and to watch the interaction between him and Leah tugged at my heart. I longed to have a relationship half as special as the two of them. They were in perfect sync.

That night, after dinner, Harry set up a small fire pit in the back yard. We all sat around, roasting marshmallows as he began to spin his tales. His voice, his words transported me back to a time when the buffalo roamed the land in enormous herds, a time the native people were not confined to live in squalor on some desolate land. They also roamed free to live their lives as a fiercely proud people.

He spoke of the great chiefs and warriors; Crazy Horse, Sitting Bull, Red Cloud and Black Elk. He spoke of the legends and also great battles.

I didn't feel the cold wind. I didn't hear anything but his words. I closed my eyes and pictured it all in my head as if I were there, as if I lived it. The night was wearing on, but I never tired of Harry's tales.

"It's getting late, Harry. I'm sure our guest is tired of hearing an old man's ramblings," Sue said.

"No," I instantly said. "I mean, unless Harry is tired of talking. But I'm not tired at all. I was hoping he could tell me the story of Black Heart."

Harry stopped and smiled. "I suppose I have time for one more story before bed."

"Well I'm taking Seth inside," Sue told them. She kissed her husband on the cheek and wheeled her son inside, who had fallen asleep in his wheelchair.

"Bella, Sam and I are going to go for a walk. I'll be back before you know it," Leah told me as she and Sam disappeared into the night.

"Tell me, Miss Swan," Harry began.

"Bella, I insist."

He smiled again. "Bella. Why is it you want to know of one of our lesser known warriors? Only a handful of people still speak his name. Why not ask questions about Crazy Horse or Sitting Bull?"

"I can't answer that, but not because I don't want to. I saw the picture in my text book and there was something I was drawn to. I'm sure Leah has told you he is the subject of my course paper. Also, so much is known about Crazy Horse, Sitting Bull and the others. What is known about this man? Why should his story remain untold, lost for future generations? I want to give him a voice, make him heard."

Harry again smiled. "Okay little one, I will tell you the story as I was told by my father and his father before him. A young warrior named Black Hawk was born in a time before many white men had come to the sacred lands of our forefathers. He had a childhood like all the men of his family since the beginning of our people. He expected to have his vision quest, find a mate, have children and grow old watching his children and grandchildren have the same peaceful life. Be it was not to be.

"Black Hawk, as you know was his name after his vision quest, could not find a maiden that held any interest for him. His mother and father both worried as a warrior his age should have settled down. They sent him out to neighboring villages to see if any of the maidens would catch his eye, but none did. After several moon cycles away, Black Hawk set off for home, afraid he would never find the maiden that called out to him. He would settle for Spotted Doe, daughter of the chief and a maiden that had expressed interest in him. She would make a good wife, increase his standing in the tribe and make his parents happy.

"It was on his last night before reaching his village that Black Hawk was awoken from his sleep by sounds of a woman weeping. His instincts took over as he searched out the source of this sound. By the creek, curled up in a ball, was a woman with skin as white as the moon. She was frightened and naked except for a breech cloth similar to those worn in the sweat lodge.

"He feared that she had been attacked or was a runaway captive. Black Hawk had heard of men with skin the color of snow but had seen only an occasional fur trapper. Hesitantly he reached out to the woman who pulled away from his touch. She screamed at him in a tongue he did not understand. He put down his weapons and held his arms up to show her he meant her no harm. It was then that she looked up at him and he could see her face through the mass of long strands. Her huge brown eyes were the most beautiful thing he had even seen. She had instantly captured his heart without even knowing it."

"Was she a captive?" I asked. I was interrupting, but I had to know her story. It fascinated me right along with his. How had she escaped? Was an attack emanate?

"All in good time, little one," he told me. Harry started the tale once more.

"Black Hawk became aware of his surroundings. If she had escaped, there might be danger in the area. He stripped off his shirt and offered it to her, so she could cover up. He then picked her up, with surprisingly little resistance on her part, and carried her to his campsite. He set her down and handed her the last of his water ration and food, in case she was hungry. Eagerly she accepted the small token and watched as Black Hawk loaded his belongings on his horse and got ready for travel. Extending his hand, she took it with no hesitation. Placing her on the horse, he mounted behind her, his body acting as a shield from the night air and any prying eyes."

He stopped the story and looked at me. "You see little one, the girl knew the connection just as Black Hawk. She knew she was put on this earth to love this man, just as he knew she was the one he was searching for."

I nodded, knowing it was a love story that should have been heralded through the ages like Romeo and Juliet or Antony and Cleopatra. "Go on," I whispered. "There has to be more. Surely it does not end there."

"No, that is only the beginning. As the sun came up on Black Hawk's village, he and the white girl approached. The women were already out making the morning fires when they saw them coming. Black Hawk went straight to the tee pee of his father, not stopping as the curious villagers all followed. His mother called for his father as she saw him arrive. They both stood silent as Black Hawk dismounted and helped this strange girl with pale white skin. Black Hawk told his parents of finding her by the stream and fearing for her safety. He also wanted to tell his father of his intention to marry her but did not want to announce it to the whole tribe. He told his mother to get her some clothes from his sister's lodge who lived on the other side of the camp with her husband to give him time with his father. Red Wolf was a kind soul who saw the love and devotion already in his son's eyes. He only feared what the others and, more importantly, the chief would think of his son's mate.

"It was not a secret that Spotted Doe, daughter of the chief, had wanted to marry Black Hawk and Red Wolf feared she might influence her father into not allowing the union. He spoke his fears to his son. Black Hawk's mind was unchangeable. He felt Brown Bear would be fair. He had never known of his chief to act anything other than fair and just. Red Wolf feared his son was naive but stood behind him. Red Wolf's fears came to pass as Brown Bear refused to hear of one of his warrior's marrying the white girl. Black Hawk made the stance that he would not marry at all then. Brown Bear announced a compromise. If Black Hawk would marry his daughter, taking her as his first and prized wife, then he would be allowed to take the white girl as a second helper wife. Red Wolf pleaded with his son to accept, which he did.

"Black Hawk tried to keep the knowledge of his impending marriage from the white girl, isolating her from the other. He tried to not only help her adjust to the tribe but also court her. She was unlike any other woman or man he had ever known. He even named her after the most beautiful thing he could think of, Weeko Kimimela, his Pretty Butterfly. Soon he discovered that she understood and spoke some of his native tongue, but refused to tell him where she came from or how she knew it. She was bolder than any maiden he had encountered, allowing their bodies to touch while they walked, reaching out to touch his face, his arms. At night, he would lie awake in his father's lodge, listening to the sounds that couples make, looking longingly at his Pretty Butterfly on the other side of the fire. She didn't know that in a moon cycles time, he would be moving into his own lodge with Spotted Doe.

"A few nights before he was to marry Spotted Doe, Black Hawk took Pretty Butterfly out for a walk away from the campsite. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't want his wedding night to be with Spotted Doe. He also needed to make Pretty Butterfly understand that she was the only one in his heart and as soon as he was able to get Spotted Doe with child, he would be allowed to marry her and they would never be separated again. In a meadow, far enough away from the camp, he professed his undying love to his Pretty Butterfly and they made love. He fully intended to tell her about the wedding, but could not form the words after she had given herself to him so freely. He also now knew that the wedding would be impossible. He could not be with Spotted Doe, no matter how short the duration.

"To stay in the village and not marry Spotted Doe would not only disgrace her, but himself and his family. It was decided. He and Pretty Butterfly would leave in the cover of night and start a new life together. They prepared to leave the following night. He said goodbye to his friends and family as best as he could without telling them of his plan. When nightfall came, he and Pretty Butterfly set off on their journey, their life together.

"They found no home, no place to rest for long, as they fit in not with the Lakota, but also not with the whites they encountered. They were shunned by both cultures. They traveled far north and made their own life, far away from prying eyes. Pretty Butterfly's belly swelled with the child conceived from their love. They were happy. Until a group of French fur traders with their Pawnee scout stumbled upon their home. Black Hawk was out hunting, knowing it was close to the time of their baby's birth and he would not be able to leave her side. When he got close to his home, he saw the flames. Pushing his horse as fast as it would go, he rushed back to camp only to find his beloved, his Pretty Butterfly lying dead at the foot of the teepee.

"Jumping off his horse he rushed over to her cold body. She was gone and with her, their child. He felt her stomach, no movements, it had been too long. He saw the footprints and decided to follow them. Within a few hours, he saw the murderers camped. Five burly men, she hadn't stood a chance. Taking his revenge on them, he slaughtered them all, removing their scalps as his coup. Returning to his home, he packed up what little he wanted to take with him, buried his beloved, and left that place behind, along with his heart.

"He returned to his family, void of any emotion. He lived for war and changed his name to Black Heart. He never married and lived in isolation. His family, his friends all made attempts to bring him back, but how does one live without their heart. One day, he went on another vision quest, never to return. Some say he was able to find her and that they live, along with their child, in the Great Hunting Grounds in the sky." Harry's story finally came to an end.

Tears poured down my face. I thought of the blank look in the eyes of the picture and now I understood. How could anyone live with what he endured? It was too much to ask. I tried to speak but no words could form. I almost felt as if I couldn't breathe. I was living this story as Harry told it, and I felt as if I died right along with Pretty Butterfly.

"Are you okay?" Harry finally asked.

I could only nod.

"Let me get you some water," Harry said as he disappeared into the house. He returned and handed me the bottle.

I tried to take a sip but felt like it would come back up.

He looked at me curiously. "I see the story has had a powerful effect on you, Bella."

I nodded again, finally able to speak. "I can't explain why I feel this strongly. If it's okay, can I please go lay down?"

"I think that's for the best." Harry helped me inside and showed me to the guest room, other wise known as a pull out couch in the family room on the lower level. It was already set up with clean linens and calling my name.

"Thanks Harry. Can we talk more about this tomorrow, if that's not too much to ask? I just need a little time to process all this."

"Yes. And Bella..."

"Yes?"

"Listen to your heart. It's brought you far." He turned and left the room abruptly.

I quickly changed and got into bed. Harry's words, the story, the picture - everything bombarded my brain. I only hoped that sleep could stop this aching inside me, but I had a feeling this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. This is purely a piece of fiction and only meant to entertain. **

**A/N: This will be a short update, but the next part is half written. This just seemed like the right place to end this chapter. Enjoy. **

I was walking in a meadow, the chill of the breeze served to cool me just enough as the hot sun beat down. Hearing the birds singing, I couldn't imagine a more beautiful place unchanged by time. I felt the crunch of the grass under my feet as I walked. Looking down I was surprised to find my stomach large and round. I caressed my hands along my distended abdomen, amazed when I felt a small kick coming from within me.

A large russet hand covered mine and I felt a warm body wrap around me protectively. "Strong kick for strong boy," the husky voice said. The words didn't flow making it obvious English was not this man's native tongue.

I looked up but the sun obscured his face enough to make it impossible to distinguish any features.

"What troubles you my pretty one? You look with funny eyes," his voice soothed me as he spoke.

I tried to form words but they wouldn't come out.

The man's hand moved from my stomach to my face as he caressed my cheek. "Speak to me," he commanded.

"This feels unreal. I'm afraid I will wake up and I don't want this to end." The words came out of my mouth but I had no conscious thought of saying them. It was like I was trapped inside my body but not in control.

He chuckled. "No dream. You are safe here with me. "

Finally his face was visible; confirming what my heart already knew, Black Hawk.

"Don't ever leave my side, not for a moment," I begged.

"Never! Protect you and Strong Wolf." He rubbed my stomach once again.

"He needs a white name too. He is both Lakota and white. He should have two names," I told him.

Black Hawk's eyes narrowed, a sign he was deep in thought. "This make you smile?" he asked.

"Very much."

"I know few names. He is your son. You pick."

I tried to image what our son would look like. I pictured a raven haired little one with chubby cheeks and his daddy's smile. His skin would be lighter than his father's but still very much Lakota. I could hear myself calling after the little boy and then I knew.

"Jacob. His name will be Jacob."

I wanted to stay there forever but I felt myself starting to slip away.

Sitting straight up in the bed, I was still speaking the name when I became aware of where I was. To my surprise, I was not alone. Leah was walking in the room with a basket of laundry.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You were talking when I came into the room. What were you saying?" She sat the basket down and came to sit beside me on the bed.

"It was just a dream." I knew exactly what I said but I felt like she would think I was completely crazy if I tried to tell her the dream and how it felt.

"Humor me."

"I was saying Jacob. His name will be Jacob."

"Why on earth would you say that?" She smiled, standing up and leaving the room without the laundry.

I shook my head, trying to gather my senses. There was more that I wanted to know and I had a feeling Harry was just the man I needed to talk to.

XXX

Harry sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. "Morning," he said to acknowledge me.

"Would you like some coffee or maybe some orange juice?" Sue asked me as she prepared breakfast.

"Some juice will be fine but just tell me where the cups are and I can get it myself. I don't want to put you out even further."

"That's silly. You're a guest in our home." Sue brought over the pan of scrambled eggs and placed some on Harry and Seth's plates before serving me.

"Thank you. Where did Leah go?" I asked before taking a bite of the eggs.

"Taking a shower. Sam will be here soon and she wants to look her best," Seth giggled.

Harry put down the paper long enough to look me straight in the eye as I took a drink of my juice. "Leah said you had a dream last night. In our culture, dreams are very special. Do you care to discuss it?"

I almost spit out my juice as his forwardness shocked me.

"I'm sorry. Was I being too forward?" Harry asked.

I shook my head, not wanting to offend my hosts. "No, no. I'm sorry. That just caught me off guard. What exactly did you want to know?"

Harry's eyes bored into my soul as he examined my reaction. "Leah just said you seemed perplexed by your dream. Something about a name and not understanding why you dreamt it?"

He was leading me but I didn't know why. I nodded and took a bite of food, not ready to discuss it.

"I have to run by and see an old friend this afternoon. I think you would really enjoy speaking with him. Billy is somewhat of a legend in these parts. He might be able to give you some information that will help with your assignment. Would you like to come?

"That sounds wonderful," I replied, trying to cover my mouth.

No more was said and our breakfast was eaten in silence. I tried to help Sue with the dishes but was shooed away. Not knowing what to do, I went into the living room and watched as Seth played videos games.

"So Bella, what brings you to our little piece of paradise?" Seth never turned his head, his total concentration on the game unfolding before him.

"Leah invited me. She thought it might help with my research project."

"Did you find what you're looking for?"

"Still looking but I feel closer, that's for sure." Before I had to answer any more of Seth's questions, Leah finally appeared from her room.

"Sam's coming over. Did you want us to give you a tour of the place? He's got the morning off," Leah asked.

"Actually your dad is taking me to meet someone named Billy. I hope that's okay."

"I promise that we will do something tonight. Sam has to work, so this works out perfectly. Besides, Dad and Billy can give you want you're looking for." She gave me a hug before I walked downstairs to get dressed.

After I hurried to get ready, I pulled out the photo of Black Hawk yet again. He was nothing short of magnificent. Images, feelings from the dream plagued me. It seemed so real. I felt as though I were Pretty Butterfly, experiencing her life through my own eyes and body. I shook my head, trying to remove those crazy notions. That was impossible, wasn't it?

The drive to Billy's was quiet, which surprised me. Harry had been so talkative that his silence was a bit disconcerting. I looked out the window and absorbed every small detail as we drove past.

We pulled up to a small house with red siding that had long since faded into almost a dull pink. The yard was overgrown with several large dogs roaming free.

A tall man with long black hair walked out the front door to meet our truck. He seemed friendly as he walked straight to my door and opened it, offering his hand to help me out. A few of his dogs came to sniff me out, but he quickly sent them away and led me inside.

"I'm Billy Black. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Billy and Harry both stood until I took a seat on the couch. I looked around the home and was surprised by the amount of stuff crammed into the miniscule room. Books, boxes, artifacts were thrown randomly around with no care for organization or appearance. By the look of my surroundings, Billy lived alone.

"I'm Bella Swan but I guess Harry has already told you about me."

"Yes, Harry and I have had a long conversation. Tell me in your own words though. I need to hear you say it to make sure."

I found his answer rather cryptic but everything about this entire trip seemed a little off. Almost like people were speaking in riddles, never saying what they truly meant. Like with everything else, I just shook it off and went with my gut. My gut told me that these men, these people were leading me to the answers I was looking for.

"I don't have much of a story really. I'm from Arizona but have always been drawn to the Lakota culture."

Billy put up his hand to stop me. "Tell me about the picture and about your dreams."

"The picture? Oh the picture of Black Hawk that I saw in my text book."

Harry spoke out. "See Billy, the name Black Hawk is the one that resonates within her, though for weeks she knew him as Black Heart. Bella, tell Billy the name you dreamt last night. When Leah told me this morning, I had all the proof I needed."

"This is about the name Jacob? She told you I dreamt that the boy was to be named Jacob?" My heart was racing, my mind became clouded with dizziness and my hands were saturated with sweat. I knew I was finally at the place I would find all the answers, but was I ready to hear them?

"Yes, Jacob. Did you know that the white name Black Hawk and Pretty Butterfly planned on naming their unborn son was Jacob? You couldn't have known that. We only know if it because of his journal. It has been a secret passed down within our tribe for generations, waiting for the time when she would be revealed to us."

"She?" I whispered.

"She, you, Pretty Butterfly, you are all one in the same person," Billy explained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I won nothing Twilight or Twilight related. There is a small reference to the movie the Terminator in this chapter. I don't own that either. This is strictly for the purpose of entertainment.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the supportive and kind words. A few of you seemed to be a little confused as to Jacob and his place in this story. Have a little patience and all will be revealed. **

Bella found herself waking up on the floor with Harry and Billy hovering over her.

"Bella, are you okay?" Harry asked.

I nodded my head slowly as they each grabbed an elbow and helped me sit up.

"You had us scared for a moment," Billy said with a look of concern in his dark eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm…" it all rushed back to me in a flood of emotion. Billy had said I was Pretty Butterfly. This made no sense. She died over a hundred years before I was born. Was he implying re-incarnation? I started feeling light headed and I feared I might pass out again.

"Woah there. It's a lot to comprehend I know. Harry, help me get her to the couch to lay down for a bit."

After leading me to the couch, Harry stayed while Billy made a strong batch of herbal tea. Handing me the steaming mug he whispered, "Here, this will help calm you."

"What's in this?" I smelt it, not recognizing the aroma.

The exchanged glanced before Billy spoke up. "Just some herbs, nothing special. It's been handed down through my family for generations."

"Billy's the local medicine man if you will, Bella. He has special magic running through his veins. His herbs will help you," Harry reassured me.

I took a sip and was able to swallow it. I didn't recognize any of the flavors except the honey Billy used to try to take the bitterness out. After a few sips of the warm liquid, I did find myself relaxing.

"Good girl, now drink it all down," Billy coaxed.

Finally, I sat the cup down after consuming the entire mug. A feeling of warmth and calmness enveloped me.

"How are you now?" Billy asked.

I nodded. "Much better."

"Good, good. Now just take a nap. You've been through quite a shock. When you wake up, I will answer all your questions to the best of my abilities."

I tried to protest but sleep claimed me.

The sounds of voices in the distance became clearer, pulling me from a warm pleasant embrace.

"Do you think she's ready?" the familiar male asked, a hint of fear in his shaky voice.

"I think she's been ready for this all her life. It was her destiny from birth. Surely you can't deny all the signs pointing her here. It's time she knows everything."

"I agree."

"What do I need to know?" trying to push the sleepiness away.

"You're awake," Billy said, greeting me with a smile.

Nodding, I sat up. "What do I need to know?"

Harry and Billy exchanged glances before Billy spoke up again. "Bella, do you remember what I said to you before?"

"You said I'm Pretty Butterfly… you mean like reincarnation, right?"

Billy signed deeply and started shaking his head. "No, I mean you are one and the same person. Your soul has not been reborn, there is only you."

"Now I'm really confused. How… how … how is that even possible?" I stammered.

"I'll be right back." Billy stood up straight, glanced at me, and then disappeared down the hall.

I looked to Harry for answers but he only shrugged.

"Do you really believe this, Harry?"

"Billy knows what he is talking about. Our people, well, there are legends that are not well known. They speak of such things but we keep them to ourselves. Just listen to what he has to say with an open mind and heart."

Billy returned before I could ask any further questions holding some fragile looking papers of some sort tied together with a leather strap.

"These writings have been in our tribe for generations but only a few even know they exist. No one outside the tribe has ever seen them but, since they are about you, I think it's time you know the truth."

He unfastened the strap and spread the papers out on the coffee table. The pages were so fragile it looked as though they would crumble if I touched them.

The writing was all in the Lakota language and even as I read the words in front of me, a small tear crawled down my cheek. I didn't bother wiping it away as it eventually dripped onto the parchment in my hands. These words before me ripped my heart wide open. It was a detailed account of Pretty Butterfly and Black Hawk's life; how he found her and where she said she'd come from, their life in the village, intimate details of their life in solitude and most importantly- the way they truly parted.

She was not dead when he returned to the camp, though she lay broken and bleeding. He cradled her to him, praying for her to hear his words of devotion and eternal love. She finally opened her eyes, but when she tried to speak, no sound came out. Black Hawk bent to kiss her but before his lips could reach hers, she disappeared from his blood stained arms.

I went on to read how he searched and searched for answers as to what had happened, where his Pretty Butterfly and their unborn child had vanished to. He journeyed far, speaking with elders from several other tribes in hopes of an explanation, but none was found until the answers to his questions came to him in a dream. Knowing what he must do, he wrote it all on paper as she had taught him, their story to be handed down within his tribe until she would come. The details were to remain a secret until the one came looking.

"You see, Bella, you came just as he knew you would," Billy told her.

"But how can I be this person? Why or better yet how did I disappear into thin air?"

"You went back in time and experienced a life with him," Billy answered bluntly.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again and again but no words formed.

Harry sensed my confusion and took over. "I know this is overwhelming but it was you who sought us out. I'm sure you know in your heart we speak the truth."

"But how? How can I have been there, lived that life and be sitting her now?"

"I know this is a bad example but have you seen the Terminator movie?" Billy asked.

"Yes but what on earth does that have to do with this?"

"You see life is not happening chronologically. It's happening all at once, over and over. We have had this conversation before."

I knew the confusion on my face showed as he spoke more.

"See, the man that came back in time, the main character, was sent by the leader of a rebellion to protect a woman, the leader's own mother. The man and the woman he has been sent to protect fall in love and have sex, the baby that is created out of that love we found out is the leader of the future rebel forces. Thus this man he sent back to protect will actually turn out to be his own father. Again, if he never went back, then the boy could have never been born to send him back. Does this make sense to you?"

Strangely it did. "Yes."

"Black Hawk knew that you came from a different time as witnessed in the papers and that you disappeared just as magically. We have separate papers detailing the ceremony that sent her… er you back. He was to make sure that it happened so that he could have his beloved with him."

"The ceremony that sent Pretty Butterfly back…"

"The ceremony that sends YOU back to your life, Bella."

"It's still hard to fathom it all. I'm not saying that it doesn't explain a lot- why I have always felt this way, this draw. It's still a lot to take in."

"Yes it is. Go back to Harry's, have fun tonight and then, when you're ready, come back and we'll prepare for the ceremony," Billy told her.

On some level, I knew this had to happen, that it would happen, but it honestly scared me. I simply nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you when you're ready." Billy gave me a hug and walked Harry and I to the door. The ride back to Harry's was in complete silence. I stared out the window; trying to deal with all the information I had been given.

XXX

Leah and Sam were waiting when I returned.

"I thought you were going to spend all day there. Sam got off early but we waited on you. It's time to have some fun."

"I'll go change and be right back." Honestly, I just needed some space. I barely recognized this Leah. We had become good friends, but seeing her with Sam, was like seeing her for the first time. I had never had a relationship like that… at least that I remembered. Pushing all thoughts out of my mind, I returned to Sam and Leah. I needed to not think for once and maybe this was just the distraction I needed.

They took me to a pizza parlor and I couldn't help but notice the stares and whispers. Had it been any different when I was with Black Hawk? My mind automatically went back to him.

"So where did my dad take you? Was it too boring?" Leah asked

"He took me to Billy Black's place and no, it wasn't boring at all."

"Billy and Harry together, that could only mean trouble. They hold onto the old ways too much and feed off of each other. It's like they can't accept the world we live in now," Sam said solemnly.

"Can you blame them?" Leah snidely commented. There was the Leah I was used to, not this love sick school girl.

"Our people's problems aren't going to go away by simple sweat lodge ceremonies. I think they must be smoking some serious herbs," Sam teased.

"They aren't hurting anyone." Leah defended her father.

"I know, I'm sorry if that sounded accusatory. At least you have a father and Harry is a great one."

I watched as they drifted back into their own little world. The noise of the restaurant helped me withdraw into myself. Eating the pizza, my body was on autopilot but my mind was fully aware. I became more cognizant of my surroundings; all the modern conveniences that I took for granted but I also noticed the desperation, the unhappiness, and a people that had been broken by time, change and lack of personal power.

After dinner, Sam and Leah offered to take me off the Rez, to a local bar but I declined. Leah noticed my silence and pulled me aside when we arrived back at her place.

"You haven't been yourself since you got back from Billy's with my father."

I hadn't been myself, now that was funny. Who was I? Was I Bella Swan, a bookworm from Phoenix, or was I Pretty Butterfly? I knew the answer; I had always known the answer.

"Leah, you and Sam go out and have a good time. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" The glint in her eyes revealing her happiness at spending time with her love.

"Yes. Don't feel guilty. I'll be fine."

She went to leave but I hurried to throw my arms around her, one final time. "Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For coming into my life and being a true friend." I knew it was cryptic and I couldn't explain why I was thanking her, but I had to say the words.

She slowly shook her head and smiled at me. "See you tomorrow."

"See you."

After she left, I wrote a long letter to my parents and left it on my bed. Pulling out the now tattered copy of the picture of Black Hawk, I looked at it and it gave me all the strength I needed.

I found Harry sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book.

"Bella," he greeted me.

"I'm ready. Let's go see Billy."

"Don't you need more time?"

"More time for what? I'm ready to start living my life."

A small smile crept across his face as he stood, picked up his keys and drove me to my destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. **

**A/N: Glad the explanation cleared up many of your questions. The romance part of this story is just about to begin. So enjoy.**

The drive to Billy's place was a blur. I was focused on the task at hand and honestly, a little frightened of the process that would lead me to Black Hawk. The details of the ceremony were the one thing that hadn't been explained to me fully but I had faith. For the first time in my life, I had faith in the unknown.

Harry called Billy to let him know of our impending arrival but that couldn't have prepared me for what I saw when we arrived. The truck turned down a dirt path that led to a group of trees nestled in the tall grass. A sweat lodge was erected at the edge of the woods. Smoke billowed out of the top, a tell-tell sign that a fire was already heating the shelter.

Billy emerged from the opening in a traditional breechcloth, his long black hair hung loose, cascading down his back, almost reaching his waist. I was struck by his ease at parading around so exposed. Then it dawned on me. This was how most men would be dressed if the ceremony was successful. I had to get over my preconceived notions of proper attire and allow my mind to soak in all the possibilities that lie before me.

The truck jerked to a stop and jolted me back to reality.

"You're really ready, Bella? You've said your goodbyes?" Harry asked as he reached out to touch my hand.

My stomach filled with butterflies, from nervousness and excitement but never from fear. I wanted this; I had always wanted this from the moment I looked into the deepest set of dark eyes. "I have no doubts about what I want. I'm just nervous about the process of getting there. What exactly do you and Billy have planned?"

"It's simple really. Billy has been preparing the sweat lodge. After we enter, Billy will cleanse you while saying several chants to prepare you for your journey in our native tongue. We will share the pipe then begin a series of additional chants. If all goes as planned, this will put you in the proper state to welcome the transportation."

"Sounds easy enough," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Have faith," Billy said. His words startling me as I hadn't realized he was standing next to me until he spoke.

Billy opened the door and followed him towards the structure.

"Is everything ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you and Bella just need to change and then we can get started."

"Changed?" I asked.

He handed me a small piece of cloth similar to what he was wearing. I was stunned. "Umm, where is the rest of it?"

Harry chuckled slightly and blushed. "That's all there is, Bella. It's traditional to only wear the breechcloth in the lodge. When you feel the heat, trust me you will be grateful."

Okay, this was just weird. I was supposed to sit topless with two older men I barely knew. The warning bells blared in the back of my head but when I thought of his face- they seemed to just fade into the background.

"Can I at least change inside the house?"

"Of course," Billy replied.

Without hesitation, I walked into the house. By the time I returned, Harry was dressed as Billy and so was I. Though Billy and Harry were good about averting their eyes, I was never so grateful for my long hair as it covered up my chest and made me just slightly less self-conscious.

Billy led me into the lodge. As I walked in, I was hit with a wave of wet heat that was trapped inside the doomed like structure. The moisture was so thick I found it hard to catch my breath and gasped for air.

Harry's arm was instantly around me. "Are you okay? Take slow deep breaths. It takes some getting used to."

I nodded, trying to gain control. My body soon adjusted as Harry led me to a spot prepared for me. I was seated in between the men and close enough to feel the heat rolling over my body. I looked around nervously, both anxious of the ceremony to begin and nervous about the process. I was brought out of my daze by Billy handing me a cup.

"Drink this. Again, it's just herbs mixed with some wine to hide the taste. I would normally use whiskey, but figured this would be better for you."

I was a little confused. "You've done this before?'

"Yes… I mean no." Billy stopped and then picked his words more carefully. "I've used the herbs to create a relaxed state."

He and Harry shared a look and I knew that Sam's remark about them might not be too far off. However as disturbing as that thought was, I needed them so I brushed any apprehensions aside. I took the mixture and made the mistake of smelling it first. The smell alone caused me to gag.

"Just chug it," Harry said.

Remembering about how smell and taste are connected, I pinched my nose and brought the potion to my lips. I drank the entire cup without stopping and handed the empty glass back to Billy. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and waited for something to happen.

I watched as Billy set a flame to the end of a bundle. Once the smudge stick was smoking, he waved it over my body.

"He's cleansing you, preparing you for your journey," Harry informed me.

I closed my eyes and allowed the heat of the smoke to overshadow my body. When I opened them, everything seemed a little hazier than before. I was unsure if it was only the smoke and steam or if the drink was having an effect.

"How are you feeling?" Billy asked, noticing my unfocused stare.

"Relaxed and ready," I said without hesitation.

Billy took a seat beside me with Harry on the other. Harry had already been preparing the mixture, lighting the pipe and taking a deep drag. He passed it to me, encouraging me to do the same. Being a novice, I choked when I inhaled causing both men to chuckle.

"First time?" Billy asked, slightly surprised.

I nodded a little embarrassed by my lack of experience. I passed the pipe to Billy and watched him take several tokes, holding it deep inside his lungs and not exhaling. I watched with fascination as his moments seemed to be exaggerated, almost in slow motion.

I was distracted by mumbling coming from my right side when I suddenly realized Harry was speaking to me. Straining I tried to figure out the words. It was then that I knew I was not in control.

"She's ready," Harry told Billy.

"Ready?" I heard someone asked. It was me.

Billy and Harry started repeating a rehearsed chant over and over. I was trying to understand the words as I knew their native tongue very well. I was concentrating so hard on the words that I didn't notice a drum in the distance growing louder and louder.

"The drums," I called out. I found myself wanting to get nearer to the drums. I was aware of my body reaching out for them. I then felt myself walking towards them but when I looked back Harry and Billy were still sitting there looking at the now empty space between. I turned and walked out of the sweat lodge and into blackness.

XXX

The sound of the drums was gone and now only darkness surrounded me. I looked for the place I had come from to find sanctuary but it was gone, everything was gone. The grass was high and I had no shoes, only the breechcloth to cover my body. The brisk night air swirled around my body chilling me to the bone. I was cold, lost and terrified in my surroundings. Where was he? Where was my Black Hawk?

I stumbled across a shallow creek so I stopped to rest. The moonlight seemed to now illuminate the area around me but it showed no signs of a village or of any other human beings. Fear gripped me as the thought of a wild animal now danced through my consciousness. I was always prone to a wild imagination and now every sound or shadow was an animal or evil person coming after will, to kill me or worse.

What had I done? All my feelings and the reality of the situation crashed down around me and I started to cry. It wasn't just tears trickling down my check, no my body was racked with sobs as I could hardly catch my breath. I curled into myself and tried to hold my own body, not only for warmth but comfort.

In my darkest moment with all hope lost something warm reached out and touched me. I screamed at the top of my lungs completely sure I was soon to die.

Turning, I saw a large dark figure only inches from me but I couldn't make it out. "Who are you? Get away from me!" I screamed out at the mass.

It took a step back allowing the moonlight to hit the face just right. It was him, my Black Hawk and everything else melted away. He looked as scared of me as I was of him. I realized that I was speaking in English and must have looked like a lunatic to him for he had no knowledge of my language, at least not yet.

I suddenly became aware of my nudity. Covering my breasts with my arms, I shielded myself. As if he already understood, he took off his doeskin shirt and offered it to me. Taking it from his hands I felt electricity jolt through my body as we touched. Pulling the shirt over my head I could smell him and it comforted me in a way I had never known. He looked at me curiously, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Another stiff breeze caused me to shiver. He reached out unexpectedly and scooped me up into his muscular arms. When I showed no resistance at all, he walked swiftly away from the creek and into the darkness. A feeling of utter contentment washed over my body at this, the first step into my new life was just beginning. Memories of the story ran through my mind. I knew the things to come, the decisions that would be made and ultimately, I knew I was going to change them. I would not lose him this time. No this time, we would be together forever for I was home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related.**

**A/N: I've seen others do this and I'm 'borrowing' the idea from them. Instead of looking up the words in Lakota and taking the chance of getting it wrong, if its italics, then consider it Lakota. Thanks. Now on with the story.**

Black Hawk didn't lead me to a village. No he carried me to a small encampment that only consisted of a small campfire, his horse and a few personal belongings. Sitting me down closer to the fire, his attention was diverted to his bag. Inside was a pouch which he handed me along with a piece of some dried meat. I didn't know how hungry I was until I saw the hunk of jerky. I bit into it with vigor then took a swig of water. He was watching me with amusement as evident by the slight curl of his lips into a smirk.

His attention was soon averted to his tasks. As he gathered his few possessions and readied the horse for travel, I caught him giving me curious glances when he thought I wasn't paying attention. Though we had yet to speak to one another, I could tell he was just as overwhelmed by our connection as I which filled me with both excitement and fear. I knew I couldn't tell him everything just yet because he would only run off thinking I was completely out of my mind.

I'd eaten the little bit of food within minutes and now stood in awe, watching him work hastily in the firelight. The picture I'd carried around for so long truly didn't do the man justice. Only seeing his face in the photograph, I had no idea the size of his body or of the way his muscles flexed while he worked. He was perfect. I'm sure that if it were daylight, he would be able to see the blush in my cheeks as a distinctive heat rose inside my body. The cold no longer an issue but my lust was now becoming a factor.

Black Hawk put the last of his supplies on the horse and extinguished the fire. He reached out and I took his hand, longing to feel his skin on mine. He led me over to his large white coated horse that appeared to glow in the moonlight. There were only a few dark markings that the night obscured fully from my vision. I felt his hands around my waist as he effortlessly lifted me up and sat me on the steed. With no stirrups to place my feet, I was a little unsteady. There was no need to worry as he mounted behind me, cloaking me in his warmth and protection. Kicking the sides of the horse, we took off into the night.

I allowed myself to settle into his embrace, feeling the beat of his heart in tune with mine. Not sure how long I would be on the horse, I relaxed and was surprised when I fell asleep. Strange images of the ceremony, of Harry and Billy swirled in my dream causing me to awaken with a jolt. Sensing my fear and agitated state, he covered my hand with his, his touch instantly calming me.

Looking around at my surroundings, I must have slept for a while. The sky was just starting to lighten and the birds were singing their morning tune. Little did they know it was also the start of my new life. The words of Harry's story came back to me. It was happening just as he'd said. We emerged from some trees at the top of a hill which overlooked his village. Numerous tee pee's covered a large stretch of prairie, each with smoke already escaping the tops as the women were preparing for the day's events.

The closer we got to the village, and for the first time since I set eyes on Black Hawk, fear of the unknown was starting to cripple me. How was I going to pull this off? I knew his language but did I dare speak it? I knew things, details about the culture but it was only from books and movies. I had never lived it. What exactly would I say to him when we spoke? So many thoughts bombarded my mind, all overlapping and causing me nothing but confusion.

Children, women and dogs all rushed out to greet us, curious as to who the pale stranger was that appeared in their village. He never stopped, leading his horse through the throngs of people till we reached a large tee-pee close to the center of the village. I noticed a woman rush inside as we approached only to emerge from her home with a strong looking older man at her side. The appearance of the man startled me. He could have been a brother to Billy Black. Though it did make sense if I took the time to think about it, after all these were the ancestors of the people I'd met.

"_Son, you are home from such a long journey but who is this white woman?" _the man asked.

Knowing the language, I knew immediately this was his father, his family.

"_Father, many villages I visited but my quest went unanswered. Last night I found her by the creek, alone, frightened and in need of help," _he told his father. His voice a mixture of husky, sweetness and a slight gravel to it that caused my heart to beat erratically.

"_Why is she wearing your shirt? Was she attacked or maybe a runaway slave? Do you think anyone will come looking for her? Will her presence cause problems for the village?" _His father asked.

Black Hawk seemed to get aggravated by his father's tone_. "She needed help and the great spirits led me to her. Was I supposed to leave her helpless for any man or beast to kill or worse?"_

"_Red Wolf, Black Hawk, no need for raised words. I'm sure the girl is frightened and you did the right thing by bringing her here my son. Your father has taught you compassion and it seems he is the one who should be remembering that now," _the woman spoke out.

Compassion, is that why he did it? Was that what he felt for me the second we locked eyes? I knew that compassion was not the driving force behind his actions.

"_What do you even know about this white woman?_" Red Wolf gruffly replied. He looked at Black Hawk with worry and I feared he was more concerned with my presence in his son's life than any attack from an unknown source.

"_Let us take this into the privacy of our lodge_," his mother urged.

This was the one thing both father and son agreed upon. His father and mother both turned and went inside when I felt a gentle hand on my back as he nudged me inside and out of the prying eyes of the villagers.

"_Mother, please take her to Two Rivers home to get her a proper dress and moccasins_," Black Hawk instructed his mother.

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to know what they were saying. They still didn't know I understood the words spoken and hoped that they would speak freely in front of me until this small fact was revealed. When she took my arm to lead me out the doorway, I pulled away. Black Hawk immediately rushed to my side. He instinctively tried to comfort me by gently rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand. I had shown him no resistance and I'm sure he thought he had my trust but the others had yet to earn it. He then pointed to his mother and put my hand in hers as a sign to go with her. I had to play along, at least until I was able to speak to him in private. I didn't want our first words to be shared by so many. Nodding I left the tee-pee.

She led me through a maze of tee-pees, each with a scurry of early morning activity that ceased as I walked by. I was an oddity among them and I had to accept this. This tribe had not had much contact with white people, let alone a white woman. Most of their dealings were with roguish fur-traders. I noticed a lovely young maiden standing outside what I assumed was the chief's tee-pee. Though her features were flawless, she was only beautiful on the outside. Her ugliness showed through, as easy to see as the condescending scowl on her face.

Only two more and we arrived to find a girl with the same smile as Black Hawk hard at work. She stopped and greeted her mother. "_Mother, who is this? There is already talk spreading through the village of Black Hawk and the pale skinned woman he returned with. Was he not looking for a wife and this is who he returned with? I see she already wears his shirt. Is she my new sister?"_

"_I do not know. Your brother and father wish to speak in private. I am here to get clothing for our guest. Her status in the family is still unknown to me."_

"_Spotted Doe will not take kindly to this girl. She has made it known she wishes for Black Hawk to marry her and will see this outsider, this paleface as an insult. I fear my brother is his own worst enemy." _She went over and pulled out two dresses and a pair of moccasins._ "These should fit her."_

Both his mother and his sister turned to look at me. "_Maybe we should take her out to the river to bathe before she changes?_"

His sister nodded in agreement. I followed and let them not only cleanse me but then braid my hair. When they were finished, I felt ready for my new life to begin. Right after I figured out where to go to the bathroom and how to ask these women to take me. Sensing my discomfort, it was his sister Two Rivers that led me to a place, away from the village to see to my baser human needs. Horror mixed with reality as I had to adapt to my new surroundings but I sucked it up and silently prayed that indoor plumbing would make an appearance within my lifetime.

XXX

I was led back to Black Hawk's tee-pee where he and his parents now resided. Relief washed over me as I was greeted with smiles from not only Black Hawk but his parents as well. I still saw a little worry behind the smile of his father but a smile was much more welcoming.

Black Hawk stood, walked towards me, took my hand and led me outside. By now it was mid-morning and the village was completely awake. As we walked I saw groups of men now talking, working on weapons and other various activities. Boy children and little ones laughed and played while the older girls stood side by side with their mothers preparing food, tanning hides and looking after the small ones. There was a fierce pride and happiness in this simple life. Gone were the hopeless faces I had seen on the descendants of these people when I'd traveled through the Reservation.

My walk with Black Hawk led us outside the village to a more secluded place where some of the horses were kept. He must have taken his horse here to graze while I was with his mother and sister as I recognized his beautiful white horse with the black markings when I saw it.

Nervous energy filled me as I waited for him to speak words directly to me. I knew I had to let him know I spoke his language, though why was a topic that I thought best not to cover.

We walked up to his horse and I watched as he ran a comb of sorts through the coat. The tenderness his strong hand showed was noted as my eyes never left him, afraid he would disappear and that this whole journey had only been a hallucination brought on by the drugs I had ingested.

I listened as he started to speak to his horse. _"If any it was easy to speak to her as to you my faith friend. Her beauty takes my words away and I find myself shy in her presence. I wish… I wish I even but knew her name."_

It was now that I found the courage to find my voice. "_Bella. My name is Bella_."

Our eyes meet and I saw the joy shining through as he understood my words and now knew that I understood him. Still his words failed him and he made no movement toward me. I was the one that covered the small distance between us, to take his hand and bring it to my face.

"_And you are Black Hawk, the man that plucked me out of the night and brought me home._"

He turned his hand and gently caressed my face as he had done earlier in the tee-pee. His other hand now rested on the small of my back and brought me closer to him. My heart raced as he leaned down but instead of my lips, he kissed my forehead. The part of me that had longed for him since I first saw the picture wanted to cry out in frustration but this was a different time and I needed to remember that. Eventually his lips would meet mine and so much more. I just had to be patient.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. **

**A/N: Thank you for the tremendous response this story as received. I will be picking up pace but I trying to weave a true love so hopefully you will enjoy. Please enjoy more of the story of Black Hawk/Jake and Bella.**

The low light of the fire softly illuminated the inside of the tee-pee. I was lying on a sleeping mat that Morning Song, his mother as I now knew her to be named, had given me along with a few personal items to make my life easier. There were so many things, so many new memories running through my mind.

Black Hawk rambled on like a madman when I first spoke his native tongue back to him. I just let him speak, buying myself time because I wasn't sure what my story was going to be. I knew he wasn't ready for the truth, at least not yet. It was during his fast speech that he said something that gave me an out.

"_Ah, you must have been a captive and escaped. Nothing else makes sense. You wear the clothing of our people and you speak our tongue. It is the only explanation."_

I nodded, giving him the appearance of agreement without actually having to lie to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close before releasing me with a slight tint of a blush to his tan cheeks.

"_I must remember that we are not bonded. I take too many chances with you little one. Little one, you know I don't even know your name."_

"_Bella, my name is Bella."_ I told him before I even thought about it.

"_Belllla. I will call you this for now but soon I will give you a better name."_

As I lie here now, all I can think about was the way he said my name, drawing out the l's. I looked over to where he lay and he too was awake, his eyes looking in my direction. Our conversation though too short only gave me hope for things to come. I had to remind myself over and over about our differences and about how I should act.

He felt the connection, that was obvious but he had to realize the depth on his own. He smiled at me when he saw that I returned his gaze. His body was obscured by the fire but his face glowed. It was that vision that I had in mind when I finally closed my eyes and let the sleep come.

XXX

I woke up to the sounds of people already hard at work. Morning Song was nowhere to be seen and Black Hawk was also missing, leaving only Red Wolf still inside. He looked at me curiously, trying to understand this stranger that had turned his family upside down.

I gathered the comb and change of clothes I had, wishing to go to the creek to bathe. I may have traveled back hundreds of years but I still had the hygiene of a modern girl. I walked in front of Red Wolf and he only nodded at me as I passed by. He was still feeling me out and withheld his final approval. I had a feeling he was waiting for me to screw up in some way. I would prove him wrong. I would prove everyone wrong for I had no intentions of losing Black Hawk this time. No matter what, I would change my fate.

Walking through the village with no companion might not have been the best idea. The curious stares from yesterday were replaced by sneers and looks of outright contempt. Hurriedly I made my way to Two Rivers's teepee but she was nowhere to be found. Not knowing what else to do, I threw caution to the wind and walked towards the creek.

There was already a group of young maidens bathing. I only recognized one, Spotted Doe, just my luck. I went downstream, trying to avoid the other girls. I released my hair from the confines of the braids and dunked it in the cold water. Oh what I would have given for my Paul Mitchell Shampoo right about now. Morning Song had given me a paste that I assumed doubled as both shampoo and soap. It smelled earthy but I used it. I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't notice how close a few of the girls had traveled.

"_She thinks she is special with her pale skin. She is a witch and that is why the Great Spirit has striped her skin of color. She uses magic to gain the attentions of Black Hawk," _one of the girls said loud enough to be easily heard. They didn't know I understood them perfectly. I assumed that only Black Hawk's family knew this.

"_Yes, magic would explain her hold on Black Hawk_," Spotted Doe replied.

I must have given her a cross look without even realizing for she trudged through the water and got in my face. She was a few inches taller than me and struck an imposing figure with her hands perched on her hips.

"_Mind your own business white girl. I'm not scared of your magic_!" She screamed in my face before taking her finger and poking me in the shoulder with it.

I didn't know what action to take because although I wanted to defend myself, I was afraid of her position in the tribe. The last thing I wanted to do was cause problems for Black Hawk and his family. Deciding silence was the right choice, I turned to walk away.

Spotted Doe wanted a confrontation as she grabbed me by the hair and turned me around to face her. "_I think I need to show you some respect!"_ She pushed my head under the water and held it there while I fought to free myself from her vise grip.

I finally pulled free and anger took over. She stood smugly and I was determined to wipe the smirk off her face. I lunged and grabbed her by the hair. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my legs under the water and we were both immersed in the cold liquid.

Twisting and turning I tried to evade her arms but she just kept coming. She was no doe, she was a tiger. I finally broke free long enough to come up for air before she drug me back down. It was not until two stronger, more muscular arms pulled me from the water that I stopped fighting.

"_What happened?_" Black Hawk asked after he sat me down on the shore. He was looking at me with great concern in his eyes.

"_I was bathing away from the others and she came over and attacked me. I only defended myself_," I promised, still shaken from the whole experience.

The panic on the others faces at my knowledge of their language was even better than the shock on Spotted Doe's face when I attacked her back.

"_She speaks lies!_" Spotted Doe cried out. Of course she did. Why would I except anything else?

For a moment he looked at me with squinted eyes but soon his gaze returned to his normal adoration. Without announcement, he took me by the hand and led me away from the others.

"_She's a witch, Black Hawk! She has you under a spell. Soon you will see I speak the truth," _Spotted Doe cried out as he walked us past her and didn't give her a second glance.

His pace was quick and I had to jog to keep up with him. We ended up in a clearing out of the sight and hearing of the others.

"_I didn't…"_ I tried to explain only to have him put his fingers to my lips to silence me.

"_I know_," he reassured me. He seemed to believe me but there was something he wasn't telling me.

"_Then what_?" I wanted him to share with me. I wanted to take away his anxiety.

"_I have had council with Brown Bear this morning. He is our chief and though things went well, I fear Spotted Doe will use this to influence her father_," he revealed.

"_What did you speak with him about_?" I played dumb.

"_Because of how unusual you are, my father thought it best to seek the guidance and acceptance of the chief for bringing you into our home and into our lives._"

I didn't know exactly how to respond. I could act all noble and not want to cause problems for him but where would that led me? I didn't know how I could go back after being this close or if it were even possible.

"_I'm at a loss for words. I'm sorry_," I simply replied.

Again he pulled me into a protective hug. Our bodies melted into each other's. I fit perfectly into his side as his arms cocooned me. This was what I had been born for. I closed my eyes and hoped this moment wouldn't end but unfortunately it did all too soon.

He gently extracted himself from our embrace. "_I'm sorry but my control is tested when I am with you. Maybe I should have you stay with Two Rivers until this is all settled?"_

I shook my head vehemently. Being separated was not an acceptable solution. I needed him as much as I needed water, food and air. He was also my nourishment.

Seeing my fear at this prospect he took it back. "_I would never force you. Belllllla, you are safe here and I only hope that Brown Bear uses his logic and does not succumb to the deceitful intents of his daughter. He is a wise man and I will pray that the Great Spirit guides him true._"

The way he said my name caused stirring within me. I needed to gain control over these urges and remember my predicament. "_Thank you and I do feel safe with you Black Hawk_."

The smile returned to his face and all seemed right with the world, at least for now.

XXX

No word came for Black Hawk from Brown Bear the rest of the day. He seemed to follow me around the village as both Two Rivers and Morning Song showed me more chores that would soon make up my daily routine. When Two Rivers got me alone, she told me she was proud that I stood up for myself because Spotted Doe was a bully. This show of spunk seemed to have won her over.

Morning Song was the opposite. She was older and because of this, she had more control. She knew the potential problem Black Hawk and I faced. I honestly think she was afraid of losing her son if he was denied permission to be with me. Knowing the story already, I couldn't give her any comfort only promise to behave and avoid Spotted Doe if at all possible.

Red Wolf continued to barely acknowledge my existence. The only positive sign that he was softening to me was when I brought him and Black Hawk their mid-day meal. Morning Song informed them that I had made most of it under her supervision and Red Wolf did say it was good for a first attempt. Based on Black Hawk and Morning Songs response, I gathered this was about as close to a compliment as I could expect from the family patriarch.

Late in the afternoon, all of my work was done. I didn't know what to do and was pleasantly surprised when Black Hawk stepped forward from his watchful perch and wanted to talk outside the teepee, away from the others yet not completely in private as most of our time had been.

"_Why can't we go for a walk?" _I questioned when he led me to the backside of the teepee.

"_It would not be proper. I have not shown you the respect you deserve. I want the others to understand that you are taken and by this action, it sends a message. I have overhead a few of the warriors and their intentions were not honorable_."

"_So has Brown Bear given his consent then?" _I asked hopefully.

"_I am my own man and not waiting to make my intentions known. If it is accepted, then maybe he will have no choice but to accept it also,_" Black Hawk reasoned.

"_Is it because I'm an outsider or my appearance_?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He bit nervously on his lower lip before speaking. "_Both and his daughter has always wanted to be my wife, ever since we were children. When I found you, I was on my way home from searching all the neighboring villages for a suitable bride. None of the maidens spoke to my heart and then, like a shining star, there was you. It was as if the Great Spirit put you in my path. I know these words are spoken without the luxury of time but I know you feel as I do."_

I nodded my head in agreement, not able to hide the huge smile that formed on my face. He leaned down as if he wanted to kiss me but refrained at the last moment. He looked around nervously and knew this was not by his choice but more custom of the day and his peopl_e. _

Grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight, I tried to give him some sort of physical sign of my feelings. His thumb gently caressed the back on my hand, showing me that he also wanted the closeness. Surprisingly Black Hawke reached out and tucked a piece of my hair that had broken free from my braid. That simple gesture was more erotic to me than any other single experience I'd had to date. It wasn't the gesture, it was him. He was my other half.

"_Pretty Butterfly_."

"_Excuse me?"_ I responded out of the shock of hearing him say THE name.

"_Pretty Butterfly. That is your name. Bellla is nice but Pretty Butterfly is your name. You look so delicate but you are stronger than anyone knows, like the butterfly. Pretty…_" that part needed no explanation.

"_Pretty Butterfly_," I repeated to him, liking the sound of it. We both smiled and walked back towards the others. Our special time had come to an end for today but the story of Pretty Butterfly and Black Hawk had just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. **

**A/N: this is the t rated version of this chapter. The full version is located on my blog and other places I posted. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

I decided to go for a walk shortly after my time with Black Hawk. My emotions were at an all-time high and I needed to calm down. It was getting late in the day and I didn't want to venture far so I just walked over to where some children were playing. Finding a large rock, I sat down and picked up a flower. Mindlessly I plucked its petals.

Some of the girls were pointing in my direction and giggling. Was my white skin that different? Casually I glanced down and noticed my cream complexion had a scarlet tint. When I dared to touch my arm, I instantly pulled back from the pain. Crap… sunburn and a bad one. I reached up to touch my face, checking to see how extensive the damage was and found out it too was tender. Shaking my head I could only blame myself for not thinking of this. In the past, I had to put on SPF 50 to take a half an hour walk and here I was out in the sun's rays with nothing all day. I must look hideous and I prayed my skin wasn't blistering.

As the sun's rays dropped lower in the sky, I felt the heat rising in every inch of exposed skin I possessed. Sitting in a shallow spot in the creek, I poured handfuls of the wet coolness over my aching skin.

"My pretty one, please turn and look at me. I heard rumors that you painted your skin with Bloodroot to look like us. Is this true?" Black Hawk asked.

I refused to budge. That must have been why the children giggled. They assumed I'd painted myself like a warrior before battle. They'd probably never seen a true sun burn before.

When I felt his hand reach out and touch my arm, I jerked away instinctively as a small whimper escaped my lips.

"Pretty Butterfly, please look upon me. Are you okay?"

Hearing the fear in his voice I knew I couldn't hide my appearance from him any longer. Slowly I turned to face him.

The wide-eyed look on his face said it all. Black Hawk was shocked and concerned but I was grateful that there was no sign of disgust. His hands reached out then pulled back. He knew by my earlier reaction that I was in pain.

"The sun…. cooks your skin?" He was as confused as the village children by my reddened skin.

"It's a sun burn. My white skin needs protection from the sun. It hurts now but soon it will darken and I will be okay. I only wish I had medicine to make it not hurt, to cool it," I explained as best I could.

My words must have been understood for he stood and motioned for me to follow. He led me back to the family teepee and straight to my sleeping mat. I sat down, and watched him search through some of his father's belongings before coming over with a wooden bowl full of some foul smelling liquid paste.

Kneeling beside me, he reached in and applied a small amount of the salve to my arm and pausing intermittently to judge my reaction. It brought instant relief from the sting.

"It helps," I told him.

Before he could apply more, I wanted to remove my dress so that none of the mixture could get on it. I motioned for Black Hawk to turn around and disrobed. I pulled the buckskin blanket I slept under around me, covering my nakedness and sat back down.

"I am ready," I told him.

When he saw my state of undress I heard a hitch in his breath, almost as if he stopped breathing all together. His hand now shook as he scooped up the salve and applied it to my skin. Each movement was a sweet torture for us both. The level of intimacy between us growing in leaps and bounds with every touch and each wanting more than was proper.

When all the red areas had been covered, he kissed the tips of my fingers and said, "Sleep."

Quickly he stood up and walked out of the teepee never looking back.

Sometime later, Morning Song checked on me, reapplying the soothing mixture and giving me some stew to eat. I had yet to see Black Hawk again so I ate the delicious food and lay back down. The entire experience was catching up with me and it was easy to fall into a deep slumber.

XXX

It was dark, the only light from the fire when I awoke to hear Black Hawk throwing things around inside the teepee. His anger and frustration were boiling over. His mother tried to talk to him but Red Wolf pulled her outside, giving their son some space.

He must have been told he had to marry Spotted Doe. It was the only conclusion I could come up with. I wanted to go to him, comfort him but how did I explain my knowledge of his private conversation? I'd hoped to somehow change this course of events, never guessing it happened at such a quick pace but it seemed as though everything was already set in motion. I would have to pick another event to alter the outcome, if I even could.

I got up, with the blanket still around me and walked up behind him. Placing a hand on his shoulder I sought to give him some solace. Quickly he turned to face me, wrapping me in his arms, the fear and desperation shown clearly in his eyes. My body no longer ached from the burn but rather my heart tore in half at the sight of the broken man in front of me.

Slowly Black Hawk fell to his knees with his arms now holding me around my waist. My hands automatically stroked his hair, while I planted soft kisses on top of his head like a child.

"Ssssshhhh," I said.

He looked up at me and opened his mouth as if to say something. His words failed him so he swiftly got to his feet and left me alone yet again. I wanted to chase after him this time but thought better of it. Morning Song quickly entered after Black Hawk's departure, to check on me. She didn't leave my side until late in the evening when it was time to go to sleep.

It was only then that Black Hawk reappeared, walking directly to the mat and turning his back towards me. I was amazed at how large and cold such a small space could feel without the warmth of his gaze. I held onto the knowledge that this was temporary and let the night come to a merciful end.

XXX

I settled into my new life easier than I could have imagined but I kept waiting for the shoe to drop. My days were filled with lessons from Two Rivers and Morning Song. There was always something to learn or do. Red Wolf, Black Hawk and the others were good providers. Whenever we got low, they always provided a large elk or deer. On occasion, Black Hawk would come home with wild birds and so many animals that I would have never dreamt of eating, let alone skinning and preparing myself.

If Leah could only see me now, she'd be laughing her ass off. I took a moment and thought about the people that led me to this time, to my destiny and I hoped they were all well. I still had many questions about details of my life, of the things I could and could not change, of so many things really but I had thrown up my hands and basically let fate led me.

However, out of all the changes to my routine what I found particularly interesting was I was never left alone. As soon as Two Rivers or Morning Song needed to leave the area, Black Hawk was by my side. Even Strong Bull, Morning Song's husband, had spent time with me. Whether it was as guardian or helper, I don't know. Red Wolf was the only member of the family that didn't go out of his way to show me kindness. Instead, too often the look on his face was one of pity and concern. Pity for me I suspected and the concern was for his only son.

Days started to blend into one another and before I knew it whole weeks had gone by. It was so easy to get lost in the simplicity of this life. I enjoyed the work, the people and most of all, I enjoyed any moment Black Hawk and I shared. Our alone time was closely monitored. He was careful to avoid being seen by Spotted Doe's ever present watchful eye or worse, her legion of minions.

All that didn't matter though as I knew that every touch, every stolen glance, every precious moment was bringing us closer together. My feelings were deepening if that was possible. I loved the man before I ever saw him but that love could only go so deep. Slowly, I was getting to know the real man, learning the warmth of his soul and it was that knowledge and experiences that now took my love for him to an entirely different level. I can admit some of what I felt from his picture was lust but because we were unable to have that physical connection, the love I now possessed was not tainted by that physicality. It truly was a blending of souls, though a huge part of me couldn't wait for the blending of other parts.

After weeks of ignorant bliss, I began to see signs that my time in the village was soon coming to an end. A new tee pee was being erected near Brown Bears and I knew it was meant for Spotted Doe and Black Hawk. Also preparations were underway for a celebration of great magnitude and the only one that would draw this much interest from the whole tribe would be the marriage of the chief's only daughter. If not for the story running over and over again in my mind, I would have been lost in despair. I knew that one night he would come for me and that night would change everything… so I waited.

XXX

One unusually quiet day, Morning Song and Two Rivers were preoccupied with the making of garments, more than likely Black Hawk's wedding attire. When I asked to help I was sent on made up errands. Strong Bull was my constant companion as Black Hawk was nowhere to be seen.

That night anxiety filled me. I couldn't help but ponder the thought- would this be the night?

My question was answered when a weary looking Black Hawk appeared in the doorway of the teepee after all the others had gone to sleep for the evening. I was lying awake just because I wanted to see him. He looked around and was relieved to see I was the only one awake. Black Hawk motioned for me before disappearing once more. I quickly followed.

As soon as I opened the flap and stepped out of the teepee, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the sightline of any of the wandering braves.

"Please take a walk with me, my Pretty Butterfly. I feel as if many moons have passed since we were out of the seeing eyes of the others."

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"Not far, just to a place with no eyes or ears to bother us."

He carefully led me through the village, out past the creek and into the meadow that I knew he loved to let his horse run free.

A full moon lit up the night sky as a warm breeze blew over the land. I could hear the sounds of the crickets' song like they were playing just for us. My hand fit perfectly in his as he guided me out into the middle of a group of rocks which provided a natural place to rest.

"Let's us sit," he said.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" I asked.

He looked as if he wanted to spill his guts and tell me everything but something was holding him back. I wanted to reassure him of my love before he spoke, perhaps making it easier for him to speak his heart.

"Black Hawk, I must take this time to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Yes. I was lost and you found me. You brought me home to my heart." I reached out, grabbed his hand and brought it brazenly to my bosom. "You are my heart. Every moment of every day, it is you who fills it."

"Your words echo mine, my pretty one. My heart sings when I see you. To be near you every day and not to touch you hurts. Control has always been easy for me but when I near you, I can think of nothing else but the feel of your skin, the smell of your hair, the beauty of your smile. You must think me a weak man to want to give in so easily." His hand never left my chest as he allowed his fingers to loosen and now cup my breast.

"If you are weak, then I am weaker," I told him as I reached out, slipping my fingers into his hair before pulling myself inches away from his face. Our lips were only millimeters apart with parts of them practically touching. I could feel the heat of his breath exhaling.

"I will never love another," he whispered before licking his lips in anticipation of what we both knew was going to happen next.

"As I have always loved you," I vowed.

With that he finally took one hand, intertwined his fingers in my hair at the base of my head and pulled me into the single most perfect moment of my life. The soft velvet touch of his lips on mine sent shockwaves through my body. His movements were unsure, maybe because he could sense my experience. Though not vast by any means, I was no novice either.

I wanted to let him lead but my passion was getting the better of me. I pulled him down on top of me before I nudged his mouth open with my tongue. Slightly shocked at first by my aggression, eventually he gave in completely.

"Black Hawk, please… I am yours," I whimpered, pulling away from his lips for just a moment.

Our lives now forever intertwined through space and time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related.**

**A/N: Sorry for the absence in updating. As is usually the case, life has gotten in the way but I have made and effort to update more regularly. My other story is coming to an end and once it is finished, this will be the one I will work on until it is finished. I promise to push all plot bunnies aside. The chapter is short but sets up the next part of the story.**

**As a quick reminder… it was a two nights before Black Hawk's impending marriage to Spotted Doe. He and Pretty Butterfly have declared their love and consummated their relationship. This is where the story picks up. **

The cool air rushed over my body, waking me from a peaceful slumber. It was almost dawn, the soft morning glow just beginning to brighten the morning sky. I reached out for Black hawk but he was not next to me.

"Black Hawk!" I cried out.

"Ssssssh," his voice warned me. He reached out gripping my arm and letting me know of his presence.

"_I thought you'd gone_."

"_I would never_."

I sighed deeply, knowing he was telling me the truth. Knowing exactly what I needed, he pulled me into his arms, reassuring me again of his devotion.

"_I must speak true words to you_."

"_Yes, Black Hawk_." I already knew what he would tell me but I listened and acted as if the words took me by surprise.

"_Brown Bear will not permit me to be joined with you until after I have given Spotted Doe a child. I do not wish this, to lie with her and let her bear my first born. This cannot happen, but to stay and not join with Spotted Doe with bring dishonor."_

He pulled away, torn between duty and love.

"_I will do whatever you ask. My heart, my life are yours."_

"_Leave with me tonight! We will go far from here and live out our days together." _He pulled me close once again, pleading with me to accept his proposal.

"_Of course_."

My words were met with the kisses he rained down on me.

"_I will ready my three finest horses for the journey. You need to pack food and water and leave it right here. I will do the rest. When the sun goes down, meet me here, my heart._"

We kissed one last time before we rushed away from our hiding spot and back to the village.

_XXX_

I barely saw Black Hawk all day as I gathered pieces of jerky and other dried foods that would travel well. Stuffing them in bags made of skins, I placed them along with several buffalo bladders filled with water in the spot that Black Hawk had instructed.

Luckily everyone was so preoccupied with the wedding preparations that they barely noticed my comings and goings. On my last trip to the creek to gather water, I noticed Spotted Doe surrounded by several of her cohorts bathing in the water. I only needed a few minutes to finish up my last chore but my luck did not hold out. I went to leave and Beaver Claws, one of the largest maidens in the village and also one of the meanest, tripped me as I passed by.

The cackle of laughter from the group of shrews did little to discourage me. When they saw that I was not feeding into their teasing, they got more aggressive.

"_Do you know what we are preparing for, white girl_?" Beaver Claws belted out only inches from my face.

I tried to push past and ignore them but they refused to let me by.

"_Spotted Doe is to be joined with Black Hawk before the village_," Beaver Claws said, trying to taunt me with the news.

I turned to try and avoid a confrontation but I ran into Spotted Doe. She glowered down at me, her hands on her hips in her typical stance.

"_After Black Hawk and I lie together, he will have no use for you_."

My gut reaction was to punch her in the face, but I knew that my revenge would be her hearing the news that Black and I had left the village. When I refused to react and also to back down, Spotted Doe pulled back to strike me but her arm was caught by Two Rivers.

"_Enough_!" Two Rivers yelled.

"_Sister, I was just trying to train the little white girl. She needs to know her place_," Spotted Doe responded.

The look on Two Rivers face told me that she didn't like the idea of Spotted Doe calling her sister, but there was nothing she could do. I was only grateful that she cared enough about me to halt this incident before it snowballed.

"_Let me handle her,_" Two Rivers replied. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from the crowd.

When we are far enough from the women, Two Rivers stopped.

"_Pretty Butterfly, is there anything you wish to confess?"_

I shook my head no.

"_You knew they were to be bonded? "_

I nodded, looking at the ground.

"_Black Hawk told you_?"

Again I agreed.

"_My mother says you did not sleep in the tee pee last night. Black Hawk also did not bed at home."_

My cheeks instantly blushed. They must have known we were together but hearing it from his sister was embarrassing.

"_Black Hawk is caring for his horses. He should be preparing his new home but it sits abandoned._" She took her finger and lifted my chin so that she could see my eyes. "_Is my brother planning on dishonoring his family?_"

She had been good to me and I didn't want to repay her kindness with deception but I was worried that she might do something to keep us from leaving and in return, forcing Black Hawk to marry Spotted Doe.

"_Black Hawk is an honorable man in all things he does_." My answer was truthful and did not betray our plans.

Two Rivers knew better than to push for the truth. She knew she would not like the answers she found. She only shook her head and walked off. After a quick trip to drop off the last of the water, I returned home and waited for the night.

XXX

I helped Morning Song prepare the meal one last time, taking great joy in listening to her sing as she worked. Paying attention to every detail, I wanted to be able to recreate her meals for Black Hawk in the days to come. Two Rivers never came by and for that I was grateful. If she did suspect something, she was leaving it up to Black Hawk and I to do the right thing and we were, just not what the others deemed proper.

After the evening meal, Black Hawk excused himself. I'm sure his parents thought he was preparing his own home for the next day he was to marry. Instead, I knew exactly what his intentions were. When the night fell, several groups gathered around the fire for singing and dancing. Red Wolf and Morning Song joined in giving me the perfect opportunity to slip away.

The sounds of the music and laughter grew fainter as I crept away from the village. It saddened me to leave the place where I had felt at home for the first time in my life but my true love awaited and he was worth any hardship that we faced.

True to his word, I found Black Hawk in our special place with three horses. Two were loaded down with supplies, while the third- his most prized steed- stood ready to carry us off on our journey. I ran and flung myself into his arms as he showered me with small kisses.

"_My heart, we must hurry. We need to cover much ground before we are missed_."

His large hand encircled my waist as he hoisted me up and onto the back of his horse. Before he could mount, a voice called out from the darkness. We both turned to look as Two Rivers stepped forward.

"_Brother!_" she called out.

Panic gripped me instantly. What did she have planned?

"_Two Rivers, why are you here_?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"_I feared this was your intentions_."

"_Sister, this is the only way. I cannot live without Pretty Butterfly and I will never join with Spotted Doe."_

"_There must be another way!"_

"_There is none. To stay will bring dishonor on the family. I will not do that to you or our parents."_

He walked over to his sister and pulled her into a good-bye hug.

"_Take care of Mother and Father. May the Great Spirit watch over you all and keep you safe."_

He walked away, not looking back until he jumped up on the horse behind me. It was only then that he looked over to his sister who was crying.

"_Do not cry. Pretty Butterfly and I will forge a better life far from the village. We will give you many nieces and nephews and perhaps one day we will see one another again."_

"_Take care of my brother, Pretty Butterfly. Make him happy and give him the love of our entire family every day. He is special and deserves no less than that."_

"_I will love him for the rest of my days. I promise you this, Two Rivers. And thank you."_

"_Thank me?"_

"_Yes, thank you for treating me like a person."_

"_Have a safe journey!" _she called out as Black Hawk kicked the side of his horse gently, urging it to start walking. The other two horses were tied, so they followed behind. Neither one of us looked back as we set out on this new adventure.

I knew that we had so many hard times in store but I was determined to stop the evitable from happening. No this time, Black Hawk and I would have our happily ever after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related**.

Under the cover of darkness, Black Hawk and I traveled a long distance in silence. I nestled against him as his strong arms cocooned me from the cool night air. The rocking motion from swaying back and forth on the horse lulled me to sleep intermittently during the long journey.

Black Hawk thought it wiser to travel overnight, then rest during the daylight hours in a hidden location. Intruders would be easier to spot during the day was his logic. The sun's rays were just peaking over the horizon when I found myself being nudged awake.

"Open your eyes," he urged.

We had finally come to a stop near a large group of trees. It would provide us with the much needed camouflage. Black Hawk dismounted behind me then picked me off the horse and gently deposited me on the ground. My legs felt wobbly after such a long journey.

I watched as he skillfully prepared a make-shift shelter, latching two buckskins in between the trees and utilizing the soft grass to act as a bed when he placed a buffalo hide over it for my comfort. After he finished, Black Hawk motioned for me to lie down.

Taking a seat, I watched as he tended the horses and worked to set up a safe encampment for us. I assumed when he finished he would join me on the pallet but he propped himself up against a tree to keep watch.

"_My love, join me_," I urged as I patted the spot next to me.

The war between reluctance and desire battled within his warm eyes. He wanted desperately to come to me but his warrior training made him hesitant, always on alert. His protective side was winning but all I wanted was to feel him wrapped around my, holding me, letting me know this was real.

"_Please,_" I whispered.

That was all the persuasion he needed as he swiftly moved to my side. Once his arms were around me, I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep despite the bright early morning sun. Sometime later, I searched out the body but found the pallet empty. Sitting up I called out his name in a panic.

"_Black Hawk!_"

"_Ssshh. I am here, my love_."

He was hunched over a fire roasting a rabbit on the small open flames.

"_You need to rest more_." I protested. Judging by the sun, it was mid-day and Black Hawke could not have slept more than a few hours.

"_After you eat I will sleep before we pack up._" He ripped off a piece of the darkened meat and handed it to me.

Steam rolled of the piece he handed me but I ate without regard for the temperature. The moist meat melted in my mouth, slid down my throat and into an empty stomach. When he saw how ravenous I was, he gave me more than my share of our meal.

Afterwards, I knew he was still hungry. He had to be because I was nowhere near full and I had eaten double the portion he had allotted himself.

"_I'm sorry I ate so much. Shall I find you some berries_?"

It was then that I saw the look that told me the only hunger he intended to quench was not for food. His eyes stalked every move I made. I felt like I was his prey waiting to be devoured and I was ready, more than ready.

Black Hawk crawled on his hands and knees from his spot near the fire stopping only when he reached the space next to me on the pallet. Rocking back, he sat up on his haunches before me.

I rose up to my knees to look him eye to eye. Reaching out, I pushed the long loose hair out of his face. He pulled my hand gently away and sprinkled it with soft kisses. Rising up to his knees, his large muscular frame now towered over me making me feel miniscule in comparison.

His rough, calloused hands let go of mine only to encompass my hips, urging me to lie down on the cushiony buffalo skin below.

"_You are my heart_," he declared.

"_You are my soul_," I professed, returning all the adoration he was bestowing upon me. Lacing my fingers around his neck, I pulled him down on top of me as the rest of the world ceased to exist.

A hand around my mouth and Black Hawk telling me to be quiet awakened me from my much needed slumber. He pulled me to a thicket of brush, handed me a large knife, and motioned for me to stay. I watched as he crawled along the ground, hidden by the tall grasses. Then I heard what he heard, approaching horses.

I could see him, now partially hidden behind a tree, several hundred feet from me. He stood poised for an attack when two horses carrying familiar riders appeared. Black Hawk lowered his bow when he saw the faces of the intruders.

Strong Bull, Two River's husband, and Chasing His Horse, Black Hawk's best friend, rode into the encampment.

"_Reveal yourself_!" Strong Bull yelled.

Black Hawk walked out from the trees and stood tall. The glance he shot my way told me not to reveal myself as of yet.

"_Why have you come?_" Black Hawk questioned.

"_Your mother and father_," Chasing His Horse explained.

"_I will not return. Pretty Butterfly is my life now and I will not bring even more dishonor on her or my family. This is best."_

Strong Bull jumped off his horse and walked towards Black Hawk, his arms up in a show of nonaggression. "_Brother, I hear your words but your mother cries_."

Black Hawk put up his hand to silence him. Leaving was hard enough but to hear about his mother's sadness was too much.

"_Brown Bear and Spotted Doe, did they do anything to my family_?" Black Hawk asked.

"_Brown Bear only sent out search parties when Spotted Doe insisted. She tried to convince everyone that you are under a witch's spell and that Pretty Butterfly has used powerful magic on you_," Chasing His Horse informed him.

Black Hawk burst into a fit of laughter at the news of Spotted Doe's latest nonsense. He waved his hand to draw me out of my hiding spot and take my place by his side.

"_Here is the witch_." He smiled as he said it and it was so nice to see him smile in the middle of all of this chaos.

Chasing His Horse and Strong Bull joined Black Hawk but soon the sounds of happiness died down.

"_Spotted Doe is so angry that you left her for a white woman. She will not forget. I want you to come home my friend, but I fear that this is for the best_." Chasing His Horse confessed.

Black Hawk reached out and gripped his best friend by the forearm and placed the other hand on his back. He brought the man forward as they touched foreheads. "_I will miss you, my friend. Watch over my parents._"

They released their embrace and I watched as he repeated this same gesture with Strong Bull. "_Take care of my sister and give me many nieces and nephews. Tell them the story of a man that loved a woman enough to give up everything for her._" Black Hawk glanced down at me, his eyes exploding with love. I knew that he held no regrets and it made it easier to observe this farewell.

"_There are other braves coming so ride long and hard. There is a white settlement two days ride due south from here. With Pretty Butterfly by your side, you may be welcomed by her people_," Strong Bull informed us.

We watched as they mounted and road off in the direction of the village. I sat and watched as Black Hawk quickly dissembled our camp and loaded the supplies on the horses. He worked at a steady pace and it was obvious that his mind was already planning the next step in our journey. If we did go to a town, how would he be received? How would I be received? There were so many unanswered questions in his mind.

I knew what was to come. We would not be accepted, though I didn't know if it would be just uncomfortable or dangerous. I decided to let fate take control as I mounted the horse and felt him nestle in behind me. Let the cards fall where they may. I would choose another time to try to change the course of events so that this time, my love and I would have our happily ever after.

That evening we traveled far, only stopping to water the horses, eat a small piece of jerky and to make nature breaks. That was still the part that I could not adept to. I longed for my plush two-ply tissue instead of leaves and that knowledge that he knew what I was doing was mortifying.

Traveling in the darkness was dangerous but for us, it made the most sense. The sounds of the night were both scary and mysterious at the same time. Crickets chirping, owls hooting, locust singing their song and even the wolves and coyotes occasional howls were a constant reminder that we were not alone.

Several hours into our journey, we had spoken very little and I was concerned that he was having regrets so I began speaking.

"_Do you want to go back_?" It was a question I had to ask for my own piece of mine.

"_No. Everything I need is here._" I felt him tightened his hold on me.

"_Why are you not talking_?"

"_I was just trying to let you rest but if you want to talk…_"

"_Yes. Tell me stories of when you were young, stories you and Chasing His Horse as young braves."_

I didn't have to look to know he was smiling.

"_I will tell you the story of how he received his name…"_

Listening to only his words I was pulled back in time and felt as if I were watching the events unfold on a movie screen. Black Hawk was a gifted story teller and his words were magic. We both laughed as his tale came to a humorous end.

"_So tell me about your time as a young girl."_

I didn't know how to respond. This was a discussion for another time so I changed the subject by telling him I needed private time. It was our code for the little girl's room.

He found an area the seemed secluded. First he searched it and then gave me the go ahead. I really didn't have to go but since I was there I decide to try. The sound of my footsteps must have woken a very unhappy inhabitant. I knew because I recognized that sound in an instant. Being from Arizona, I was well aware of what a rattlesnake sounded like and I also knew that my situation was now extremely dangerous.

I could only hear the snake but could not see it. If I moved the wrong way it could have catastrophic effects. Black Hawk also heard the tell-tale rattle and appeared out of the darkness. Instead of petrified like me, he listened and studied where the sounds were coming from. All I knew is it was too close. With lightning like quickness, I saw him move in the moonlight and within seconds hold up a dead snake. He tossed it aside and quickly removed me from the area.

Black Hawk stumbled towards the horse.

"_Black Hawk, what is the matter_?"

"_I need to get you somewhere safe._"

Did he hear something? Was there perhaps something that I missed?

"_You're scaring me!"_

He turned to say something before crashing to the ground.

"_Black Hawk_!" I screamed as I launched myself onto the ground next to him, cradling him in my arms. It was dark and I could not see what was wrong.

He finally was able to grab hold of my hand and place it on his forearm. Then I felt it, blood oozing out of an open wound. My God he'd been bitten!

My instincts and adrenaline kicked in. Grabbing the knife from his side I cut off a long strip of my dress and wrapped it tightly on his arm above the bite. Then I took the blade and sliced open the puffy mound and began to suck out the venom. Praying I was doing it right, I spit and keep repeating it until I only tasted blood in my mouth. Even then I wasn't sure if I'd gotten it all or been in time to save my love.

There would be no moving him tonight so I looked around trying to assess the situation. In the darkness I found some of the skins and made a bed for him. Rolling him on his side I was able to place the soft blanket under Black Hawk before rolling him on his back.

The next thing I could think of to do was to get the water from the horses and force it into his mouth. He only was able to take a few sips before passing out. I didn't know how to start a fire. I didn't know much of anything. I did the only thing I knew to do. I grabbed another of the pelts and laid down at his side. Holding onto him, I willed my strength into him and prayed that when the morning light came he would still be breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. **

**A/N: This story was recently named Best Romance in the Non-Canon Awards. A heartfelt thank you to all that voted and nominated it! Also I am issuing a warning for harsh and offensive language in this chapter. **

The first rays of the morning sun hit me in the face, waking me from the lightest sleep of my life. Every noise and move Black Hawk made caused me great concern for his well-being. Anxiety flowed through my veins as I needed to see the wound in the daylight to assess the damage, though I already knew it was life threatening.

As I gazed upon this potentially fatal affliction, the area remained swelled, puffy and oozing with remnant of the venom that threatened to take my beloved's life. Black Hawk himself seemed feverish and his breathing was shallow but steady. I sat up and looked around at our surroundings, needing to orientate myself. The horses were still latched by a small clump of trees and we were exposed here in the tall grass with only a few buckskins between us and the elements.

I ripped off more of my dress and poured water on it. I tried to clean up the wound more but every touch causes him to wince in pain. Upon closer inspection and taking into consideration that I'd sliced into a portion of the lesion, it appeared to me that both fangs had not penetrated the skin. I only could discern one puncture wound. Hopefully this meant a better chance of survival.

"_Medicine bag_," he murmured.

"_What?_" I questioned.

"_On black horse_," he took a deep breath before continuing. "_Small bag with paint_," he finished.

Jumping to my feet, I rushed over to the horse and started to search frantically for a painted pouch. Snatching it, I ran back over to his side and handed it to him.

With his good hand he tried to open the bag. Noticing his struggle, I gently pushed my hand between his and opened it.

"_Pour on wound_," he instructed.

I did as he instructed, watching his face contort giving me a glimpse of the pain he was in. He grabbed one of the strips of cloth I'd made from the skirt of my dress and started to wrap the wound. Completely aware he lacked the strength to finish the dressing; I took over and completed the job.

"_My love, what can I do_?" I needed to do more for there was no way that I would lose him now. This was not in the plan.

Looking down upon his beautiful face I saw that he'd succumbed to the pain, passing out into oblivion. I, on the other hand, could not sit idly by and do nothing.

In all actuality he needed a doctor. There was a town another days ride south but I didn't think Black Hawk could make the journey in his current state. Could I make the trek without him? There was no way.

I had to remind myself that although he needed a doctor, he really needed a doctor from my time with anti-venom. What would a country doctor do that I already hadn't? On top of that, the herbs that he'd poured on the wound might be all he needed to recover. Surely his people had their own remedies that worked. No I needed to sit back, watch over him, and wait.

Time moved at a snail's pace with nothing to do and worry looming heavy on my mind. Every sound and movement he made caused me to stir. Periodically I would wipe the sweat off his brow and slowly but surely, his fever seemed to subside while his breathing appeared less labored. Though far from out of the woods, I took these all as good signs. For the first time all day I allowed myself to relax enough to fall asleep by his side.

The feeling of wetness surrounded me when I woke. I turned over to see Black Hawk's eye staring back at me, more alert than I'd seen since the bite.

"_Black Hawk, are you really better_?"

He nodded and smiled back at me. Although still very weak, his health showed marked improvement then just a few hours before. I knew, without a doubt, he would be okay.

"_Wow that must have been powerful medicine_."

"_Is good medicine."_

"_Let me see the wound." _ I took the bandage off again and was both pleased and disgusted by what I saw. The redness and swelling had subsided as well as the area affected seemed contained. The problem was that a small section of the contaminated area showed signs of tissue death and needed to be removed.

I was not the only person that knew what drastic steps needed to be taken.

"_Fire, we need to build a fire. Bring me dry twigs and grass."_

Within a few minutes a small fire was started. I watched as he placed the blade of the knife into the flickering flames. The metal was distorted from the heat as he handed the handle to me. Placing a thick piece of wood into his mouth, he exposed the rotting tissue to me, urging me to do what needed to be done.

The heat from the knife cauterized the surface of the flesh as I made my incisions causing very little blood loss. I tossed the small bits of dead meat to the side as I cleansed the entire wound from the decaying skin. Pouring water over the open area, I washed away the last little bits before adding more of the magic herbs and wrapping the area tightly as I tried to sterilize the injury as much as possible.

Finished with my work, I looked up at his face only to see his eyes scrunched tight and his teeth deeply imbedded in the branch.

"_All done," _I announced proudly.

Taking a deep breath, the well bitten piece of wood fell from his mouth. His eyes finally opened as he tried to sit up suddenly. Immediately he fell back to the ground.

"_Slowly."_ I put my arms around him and helped pull him up.

"_Help me to horse_," he commanded.

"_You need rest!"_

"_We have stayed too long."_

I knew he was right but I feared for his safety. Trying to transfer as much of his weight onto me as I could, I helped him hobble to his faithful horse. The relationship Black Hawk had with his horse was special. It was like the animal sensed his masters weakened state.

We took off in search of fresh water and decided to make our way towards the town where Black Hawk hoped to trade some of the pelts for supplies.

X~X

As the sun was getting low in the late afternoon sky, we stumbled upon a large creek that provided us and the horses with a place to rest. After dismounting, I aided Black Hawk in seeing to the animals. The journey in the warm sun had taken more out of Black Hawk than he would like to admit so I feigned fatigue.

"_Let us rest here for the night_."

He looked relieved but torn at my request.

"_Please Black Hawk… the day has been long and we all need to rest. My strong warrior needs to regain his strength and place as my protector. I would also like to bath in the water."_

Black Hawk smiled at me knowing I was doing this more for him than myself. After the horses were secured, I took him by the hand and led him over to the water. As we stood on the embankment, I reached down and released him from the confines of the breechcloth and motioned for him to sit on a large rock in the middle of the knee deep creek. I hiked up the remnants of my dress and joined him as the cool water licked at my calves.

Removing the dressing from his wound I was amazed at how good it looked. I dipped the piece of material I'd used for the bandage and made it into a washcloth of sorts. Washing all the dirt, sweat and grime off his body I relished the feel of the hard muscles under his silky smooth skin. All my thoughts were in the gutter and I didn't care. He was mine, all mine and I loved every inch of him.

He was noticeably better as all parts of his body relished my closeness, willingly giving in to my touch. I didn't want to rush into any strenuous activities and knew that he would push himself as his passion equaled my own.

Standing up, Black Hawk's arousal evident, he pulled me to my feet.

"_Your turn_." His voice dripped with desire.

I took his place on the sleek hard surface, my eyes now locked with his. The unspoken communication between us was something I'd never experienced. I knew his thoughts, his wants as he recognized mine without so much as an audible word.

Leaning back on my elbows my gaze never strayed as he lifted one of my legs from the creek. Oh what I wouldn't give for a Bic razor but he didn't seem to notice as he ran the rag along my skin and peppered the path with soft kisses after he finished each stroke.

Whimpers escaped my throat as I threw back my head. My eyes rolled as the erotic sensations surged through my body. The wetness between my legs threatened to drip down my thighs as heat and want overtook my senses.

Black Hawk pushed the edges of my clothing past my hips as he traveled up my frame.

"_Please_," I begged.

Even as the word escaped my lips, I knew I was asking too much. He was still weak but my wanton desire to have him eclipsed all logic. My brain simply turned off as I gave into my yearnings.

Feather like kisses rained down on my neck while his hands now roamed over me freely.

"_Take me,_" I whispered into his ear as he now lay flush with my body.

Our eyes again locked as he raised my arms above my head. Black Hawk bent down, hovered over me for a long pause before his lips barely touched mine.

A loud bang rang out into the air and he jumped off of me, searching for the source of the noise.

"Get off her heathen!" A gruff voice called out.

We turned to see three white men standing only a few feet from the edge of the creek with guns pointed at him.

"Don't worry Miss, we'll protect you from this injun. Now get on the ground you redneck bastard!" The man that spoke was the smallest of the three, his wavy hair hung loose, covering his eyes.

The biggest man lowered his shot gun and walked over, grapping Black Hawk by the arm.

We were both caught off guard and in Black Hawk's weakened state he stood no chance against three men with weapons.

"No!" I screamed out.

"You're safe now," the third man, tall and very lean compared to the others, tried to console me. He reached out to pull me away from my love.

I swatted his offensive hand away.

"You don't understand. I'm telling you no. This man is my husband. He has done nothing wrong."

The men looked perplexed by what I told them.

The burly man that now held Black Hawk by the arms addressed me. "I'm sure you think that now, Miss. This savage probably kidnapped you from your family when you were young and you don't know no better."

My fear was turning into anger. I'd explained to them the misunderstanding. Why were they questioning me? I stood up off the rock and lowered my dress before stomping out of the water and over to the man with the gun still trained on Black Hawk.

My fury escalated as I slapped the man's arm. "Lower your weapon now. I told you, he is my husband. I am quite capable of knowing my own mind and don't you proceed to act like you know it better than me!"

He did lower his weapon momentarily as he gazed directly upon me with a puzzled look upon his face. "Miss? Surely you cannot mean the words that you are saying. No self-respecting lady would ever lower herself to be with a heathen of her own accord."

Blind rage clouded my judgment as I smacked the long haired man across the face. "Unhand my husband and leave now. You have insulted me and shown complete ignorance. He is ten times the gentleman you will ever be!"

The man's face contorted before he backhanded me, causing me to fall to the ground. Black Hawk jerked, trying to free himself from the large man but could not break free.

"You have proven yourself to be no lady. Emmett, Cecil, teach the savage a lesson about messing with white women then we will leave the injun lover to pick up the pieces."

The men took turns punching and kicking Black Hawk. I struggled to get to my feet but two arms wrapped around me and kept me from him. Hot stinky breath blew into my ear and face as the long haired man spoke only inches away from me.

"Ain't an injun alive that is a match for a white man. You'll learn that in time but by then it will be too late. No man would touch a whore like you once you've popped out a half-breed."

I watched in horror as they continued to pummel him. My arms ached to hold him and take away his pain. Finally, with his body bruised and bloody, they dropped him into the water and walked back towards their horses.

The long haired man pitched me to the dirt like trash. I rose quickly to my knees wanting to rush to Black Hawk's aid but not before I felt actual spit hit me in the head. The men laughed as they mounted their horses and road off.

I crawled over to Black Hawk who'd pulled himself from the water. Taking him in my arms, I cradled him as I assessed the damage they'd inflicted on him for nothing more than loving me. Thankfully it was all superficial and nothing needed attended to. A few days and the only evidence left would be yellow and purple bruises, at least on the surface. I suspected that the psychological scars from this attack would haunt us both for months to come.

"_I think we need to ride out tonight_ but not towards the town," I finally said, breaking the silence.

"_Why_?" he asked, though I was sure he knew the answer.

"_I don't think we'd be welcome there_."

I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't understand the change in plans. I was grateful that he hadn't known the awful words those bastards had used. He was so innocent in a way and I wanted to shield him from the ugliness, especially at the hands of my own people.

"_But they are your tribe_."

I shook my head vehemently no. "_No, those men are no kin to me. We share the same skin color but nothing else_. _You are my only tribe, my only family."_

My words did little to ease the pain we both felt from the events of the day. It had been a roller coaster of a day with highs and lows as vast as the Sahara Desert. I thought he was going to die, then watched him recover in awe, only to have a precious private moment between us interrupted by ignorant men that reminded me that I was in a different time where people looked down upon me and Black Hawk simply for falling in love.

We gathered our belongings and headed out into the night in complete silence. Neither of us knew what to say and the only comfort we found from the horrible world we lived in was in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. **

**A/N: Again, all dialog in italics is in Black Hawk's native tongue, while the rest is English. Also I would like to thank any and all who voted or nominated this story in the JBNP and the Non-Canon Awards. It won at both places and I could not be more humbled by your enjoyment of my story. **

With no particular place to go, Black Hawk and I spent the next few weeks wandering through the open prairie alone. We still traveled at night and camped out all day in whatever shelter we could find.

Days flew by as we really got to know each other. Was it strange that I found annoying little habits of his endearing, like the way he bites his nails all the way down into the quick when he was deep in thought? I kept waiting for the clink in the armor, to find some flaw, but in my eyes he simply had none. I'd never known a man so brave and true. Lord knows I didn't know what he saw in me. After all, he gave up everything he knew just to be with me.

After our second full week of traveling, we came upon stretch of land that was secluded and undisturbed. There was a stream, a small amount of trees and a large area for Black Hawk's horses to run. It was the ideal setting for us to set up our own little piece of paradise.

"_I want to stop here_," I told him.

"_Yes, the creek and trees will make for good resting place_," he agreed.

"_No, I want to stay here, at least for a while_," I corrected.

A warm smile grew on his face and I knew he was as excited as I to start our new life together by putting down roots. The longer I lived in this time, with him, the less I even thought about home or the events still yet destined for us.

He kicked the sides of his horse as we charged down the hill and towards our future.

XXX

The next few days melted seamlessly into one another as we worked hard to create a home from scratch and spent our nights wrapped in one another's arms. It didn't take long for our new life to take shape.

Instead of the traditional roles of his people with Black Hawk as hunter and me as the homemaker and gatherer, we shared duties. He took great pride in taking me out on hunts and teaching me to shoot the bow and arrow and also the fishing spear. Together we skinned or scaled the animals and butchered them. He would add herbs and grasses he found to the meal pot, most the time with pleasant results.

It was also during this time that Black Hawk came to me and wanted to know how to speak my language. There were times that both he and I struggled to find the right words and giving him the gift of my native words would help us both communicate on a deeper level.

Black Hawk was a quick learner. Not only did he pick up English easily to speak, I was also able to teach him how to write it. Granted I didn't have many teaching tools but we would draw words in the dirt with sticks.

Our day to day life was rewarding but I lived for the nights as everyone ended with me in his arms, our bodies and our souls connecting on levels I never imagined possible. To have someone know and love you despite all your flaws, to not even see them, was something I only thought happened in romance novels. But here he was- the other part of me.

As I my thoughts were consumed with memoires of all of our nights together, I came to a realization. Not once since we'd left the village did I have to sleep separate from Black Hawk due to my monthly visitor. I was pregnant. At first, my mind could not comprehend this knowledge but slowly I began to come to grips with my situation. I'd been so lost in falling in love with Black Hawk and living in the moment that I'd forgotten the tragic ending to my own story.

Fear crept in until I felt paralyzed under the weight of my impending fate. My hand instinctively reached out to cover my flat stomach and protect my unborn child. How could I change the events that threatened to take away not only my happiness but my life?

After much consideration, I knew now was the time. I had to tell Black Hawk where I came from and more importantly, together we needed to formulate a plan to alter the future.

XXX

The mornings revelations proved too taxing, causing me to fall asleep in the middle of the day. When I awoke, Black Hawk was by my side with a cup of steaming liquid.

"Drink," he instructed in my native words.

I took the drink offered and took a sip at his insistence.

"What is this_?" _I asked.

"Drink for women in my tribe when… what is word?"

I could tell he was struggling for what to say next as the words were still new to him. Reaching out I touched his hand with my free one to let him know it was okay and to just slow down. My reassurance was what he needed as the word came to him, though I was not ready to hear it.

"When baby is coming," he finally finished, gleaming with pride from his mastery of my language.

I nearly spit out the drink when I heard his words. How could he possibly know when I just figured it out myself?

"How?" was all I managed to say before he interceded.

He didn't try to explain in English, knowing it would be too difficult. "_Men are also taught the signs to look for_. _ Many nights we have been together with no rest. You sleep today with no reason. I knew it was certain."_

"_Are you happy?"_

"_It is a sign from the Great Spirits. They bless us with a son. It is a good thing." _ His lips curled into a smile.

"_A boy?" _I asked, my smile growing along with his.

"_I have dreams of a son." _He reached out and cradled my stomach in his large hand.

As much as I longed to get caught up in the moment with him, I knew I had to tell Black Hawk the truth if there was any chance of us having a long future together with our son. I momentarily wondered if telling him would somehow catapult me back to my time like in that movie but I regularly acknowledged that I knew where I came from with no consequence.

I gently pulled away wanting to make sure I had all of his attention.

"_I must tell you something. Know that I would never lie to you_," I cautioned.

He nodded understanding that I spoke the truth. I only hoped he still believed me after I told him.

"_When you found me, that first night, I came from far away._ _Not a place but a time_."

Black Hawk's eyes scrunched up betraying his confusion.

I reached out to hold onto his hand before continuing. "_I am not from this time but the future_."

Again he made the face, his hand pulling away subconsciously but I held on for dear life.

"_I was sent back through a sweat lodge ceremony. These two men…" _ I could tell this wasn't going well so I took a deep breath. "_Let me start from the beginning._ _I have loved you even before I met you. I have always known this place; this time is where I belong. I grew up very far from here but went to school to study the Lakota. That is why I knew the language and most of the customs."_

He'd stopped pulling away and instead now looked at me intently, listening to every word I said.

"_One day I opened a book and saw your face. I felt as though my purpose, my calling was right in front of my eyes though I didn't know how. The Great Spirit stepped in and led me to a girl named, Leah Clearwater. She is a descendant of your tribe and grew up hearing the Legend of Black Hawk and Pretty Butterfly so she took me home with her, knowing who I was before I did. It was at her home that I met her father and a man named Billy Black. These two men were handed down a book from their fathers that told our story but with more details. It prepared them and showed them how to send me back to you through a ceremony. Everything I have done since I was born was all meant to bring me to your arms."_

He came from a simple mystical people so believing me came easier to him than I would have thought.

"_I knew that magic brought you to me. Yes, The Great Spirit was wise and all knowing. That is why you went with me that night. You already knew what my heart suspected."_

He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine so softly I barely felt them before retreating. Taking the back of his hand, he traced the side of my face.

"_My soul mate, my Pretty Butterfly," _he whispered before leaning in to kiss me again.

I pulled back knowing I must tell him everything before I lost my nerve. If he touched me more, we would not finish the discussion.

He looked confused by my rejection. I quickly spoke to ease his fears.

"_There is more to our story and I must tell you all of it."_

"_Go on."_

"_I knew we would leave your family because of Spotted Doe and start our own life, though I didn't know the details like the snake bite. I also was told that I would be pregnant with a child. My Heart, I know that I will be attacked near my time. In the legend our child and I die and you change your name to Black Heart and return to your people, never to love again. The book says I don't die only disappear. I think I go back to my time but I can't. I won't! We must use this to change the future!"_

His muscular arms pulled me flush to him, crushing me against his trembling body. For the first time since I'd known him, I knew he was afraid. "_No! You will not go!"_

"_I don't want to," _I whispered into his ear, gripping him like my life preserver.

"You won't!" he growled. Black Hawk disengaged himself from me and stormed off towards the creek and his horses.

I knew he needed time, space to absorb everything I told him. His horses gave him peace and I understood it. How crazy was this day? I found out I was pregnant and now I'd confessed my secret to him. I went from the joy of sharing the knowledge of our child to breaking Black Hawk's heart by telling him the both his child and I would soon be taken from him, either by death or simply vanish. I needed him to know so that we could change the future. I didn't want to leave him. I couldn't.

I watched as he jumped on the back of his prized painted black and white stallion and together they sprinted through the fields. The animal's hair blew wild in the wind just as Black Hawk's did as they became one in movement. It was then that I noticed a patch of hair on his steed. I'd never noticed before, mostly because I was on the horse with him. When the animal was running at full speed, the neck muscles flexed causing a pattern to emerge in the mostly white coat that appeared to be a black hawk flapping his wings.

Everything- this man, this horse, this place were all perfect, almost magical and refused to be taken from any of it. It felt like hours I sat there alone taking in the sight before he finally led his stallion over to the creek and hopped off. The horse drank the water after receiving a quite a work out while Black Hawk washed the sweat off of the steed and also his glistening body. He composed himself before returning to my side, taking a spot in the tall grass next to me.

"_Tell me, how is it that you are hurt or taken from me?"_

"_Near the end of my pregnancy, you were forced to hunt alone to feed us. Fur Traders, two white men with a Pawnee scout, raid our home. They… that doesn't matter but what does is that I'm severely injured. You avenge me and our child though… after." _

Black Hawk's eyes glistened as tears formed but he refused to let them fall. Instantly the pain turned to determination as his defiant nature stormed to the surface. Black Hawk placed one hand on my stomach and lifted my chin with the other. "_I vow this day never to leave you. I will kill anyone who threatens my family. " _

His lips crashed against mine as he lowered me to the ground. His actions were an affirmation of his words and his need to be as close to me as possible. My body relaxed as his touch was everywhere all at once, comforting me and soothing me. Soaking in his confidence, I let myself give into the idea that maybe, just maybe, together we could fight fate and live the life we were meant to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related.**

**A/N: The chapter is a little longer than they have been lately. Thanks for all your support and enjoy. **

The early morning sun light filtered through the top of the teepee, illuminating the inside. I'd barely opened my eyes when a familiar pang of need hit me. Not the need to ravish the incredibly handsome man next to me on the buffalo skin pallet but the need to relieve myself. I wiggled and squirmed as I tried to lift his heavy muscular arm off me. With no other option and my need being more urgent, I had no choice but to awaken my slumbering prince.

I pushed hard as I threw his limb off startling him in the process. In his sleepy haze, he actually grabbed me tighter, almost protectively.

"_Black Hawk! Let me up!"_ I called out.

He backed off throwing his hand in the air. Getting to my feet quickly, I hurried outside leaving him dumbfounded by my actions. All thoughts of his confused face disappeared when I found sweet release moments later in the tall grass. Using the bathroom outside was like second nature, which was a good thing considering how much I had to go now. I estimated my pregnancy at around four months based on the lunar cycles, the change of seasons and also the gentle swell of my abdomen, which definitely had a telltale baby bump.

When I emerged, Black Hawk stood smiling at the opening of the teepee. I looked up at him and shrugged. Could I help it if my bladder controlled my life? This caused his smile to grow larger. I was glad that he could find humor in my suffering.

When I reached him, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. After he kissed the top of my head, he released me.

"Baby wake you?" he asked. He was using English more and more.

"Yes," I nodded. "He is active like his father."

"Good." No sooner did he say the word then I felt his hardness rub against my stomach, letting me know he too was feeling quite spry this morning.

I reached up and clasped each side of his face, gently tugging I pulled him down to me so that I could feel his supple lips on mine and show him that I was also ready to return to the privacy of our home and the comfort of the our sleeping mat. Moaning into his mouth, I ground my body against his when our lips finally, mercifully met in a frenzy of desire.

This simple action led directly to him grabbing me by my behind and pulling me off the ground as if I weighed nothing. I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my ankles as he stumbled backwards through the opening. Before he had the opportunity to lay my down, we both heard an unfamiliar noise in the distance. We both stop as the commotion grew louder. Black Hawk released me as I slid down his body and onto my feet.

Recognition flickered in his eyes as they grew darker, showing signs of distress. He put his finger to his lips momentarily before he rushed over to grab his bow and hurried out the flap. I knew he wanted me to stay put but there was no way I could let him fight without me. I grabbed a large hunting knife that he kept near our pallet and quickly ran after him.

He stood frozen as he stared off into the distance as a lone rickety wagon which rattled along the top of the outer most ridge. It was the first sign of organized movement we'd seen in months and it was unclear if these strangers were friend or foe.

"_Inside,_" he ordered.

I stood defiantly behind him, refusing to budge.

"Inside," he repeated, this time in English. There was a harshness to his tone that he'd never used with me before. I knew he meant business but I wasn't going anywhere. By his side was where I belonged.

He looked down at me and knew it was a lost cause. I could be just as stubborn as him.

"Stay behind me," he commanded. We both watched as the wagon's course veered slightly as made its way towards our sanctuary. This wasn't necessarily an aggressive sign. People lived far apart and were usually happy to see one another, though the fact that Black Hawk and I lived in a teepee generally would have discouraged the typical white traveler.

Black Hawk watched with an eagle eye as the Conestoga wagon grew larger and larger the closer it came. I could make an older man walking beside the team of oxen that were pulling the wagon. I could also see a brown-haired boy no older than ten or eleven riding on one of the two horses walking along side. They seemed to be friendly but I was still worried that trouble could be hiding inside the covered wagon.

The grey- haired man halted his team to a stop while the boy jumped off the horse to take the reins. The man appeared to be dirty and weary from a long journey but a warm smile appeared on his wrinkled face as he walked without fear over to Black Hawk with his hand extended in friendship.

"Hello Sir, my name is Reverend Joseph Napier."

Black Hawk looked at the man's hand cautiously before taking it. "Hello, I am Black Hawk," he replied in his heavily accented English.

Relief shone through on Reverent Napier's face when he heard Black Hawk's reply.

"That is my son, John Walter and the curious onlookers are the rest of my family."

It was then that I noticed a woman close to my age, with blond hair and a sturdy build walking towards us. She was carrying a small little girl with strawberry blond ringlets who was maybe two. Two other children, both chestnut haired like their brother were close on her heels. The girl was a little younger than the oldest boy and another small boy appeared to be not much older than the child in her mother's arms.

The prospect of talking to friendly people in my own language appealed to me. Don't get me wrong, I could have stayed alone with Black Hawk forever and been happy but I didn't realize how much I missed interactions with others until I saw these approachable strangers. Taking into consideration tribal practices and traditional customs of the day in regards to a woman's place, I looked to Black Hawk for permission to speak to the visitors.

"_Should I speak? I understand all words." _

He nodded his approval and I noticed a slight smirk at my action. He stepped back and motion for me to step forward. Normally I was the furthest one from convention but I didn't want to seem overbearing in this situation and in no way did I want him to appear weak in front of the unknown man.

"I'm Pretty Butterfly, but you can call me by my given name, Bella, if it is easier, Reverend Napier." I walked forward to shake the man's hand myself.

"Which do you prefer?" he asked. This surprised me. He showed no signs of the bigotry that seemed so prevalent.

"Pretty Butterfly," I replied before I even thought about it. I looked up and saw that my decision had pleased Black Hawk and it pleased me too.

"Pretty Butterfly it is then. This is my wife, Edna, our oldest daughter Clara, little Daniel there and my baby girl Miss Mary Margaret. We're originally from Pennsylvania but heading west to set up a new church. Actually our final destination is only a little further west. We would love it if you and your husband would want to attend on special occasions. We're always looking for more sheep to join our little flock."

"He's not my hus…" I stopped before I said anything else. We were married in all ways that mattered. What was a piece of paper anyway?

The minister raised his brow and waited for me to finish.

"What I meant to say is that we haven't had the opportunity to get married just yet. It's just been the two of us since we left Black Hawk's village. "

Reverend Napier glanced towards my protruding stomach before quickly changing the subject. Instinctively my arms wrapped around my middle trying to hide the evidence of my sin in the eyes of the preacher. My actions caused Black Hawk to stiffen defensively, understanding most of what was said but not the subtle nuances though. By covering our child, he must have thought I was ashamed.

"As I was saying," Rev. Napier began. "You are welcome anytime. We just wanted to introduce ourselves since we are new to the area. It's always good to make new friends. Once we get to the homestead, we still have to build the church and then our home so you have some time to think about it."

"Are you meeting other folks there? We haven't seen any people in the months we've been here. I didn't realize we were so close to a town. "

"No, it's just me, John Walter, Edna and Clara to do the building. First thing we need to build is our home and between all of us, I thought it might take a few weeks. Not planning anything special. Hardest part will be cutting the logs but John Walter is very strong for his age and good with an axe. Then I figured we'd build our little church and wait for the people to come. In the meantime, we even thought we might witness to some of the locals and bring them the word. We see it as our mission to come out west and share the love of the Lord."

I admired his fearless tenacity and his openness was refreshing. Maybe he too was enjoying speaking to someone new.

"We will definitely give it some thought," I replied.

It was in that moment a thought occurred to me. We'd been so caught up in introductions that I'd forgotten my manners. I looked up at Black Hawk and glanced over at some of our stored rations. He understood my intentions and nodded his approval once more. "Can we offer you any water, some berries or perhaps some pemmican? We don't have much but whatever we have is yours."

Rev. Napier quickly replied. "Oh that's not necessary, my dear. We still have a good store of food. If it's not too much trouble though, we might fill up our canteens from you creek."

"Feel free."

"Clara, John Walter, go fetch some water."

It didn't take long before they'd filled up several containers and returned from the creek. The children were already climbing into the back of the wagon and I knew their visit was coming to an end causing me some sadness. I'd enjoyed this outside interaction so much. I also wanted to blurt out that we'd help them but I wanted to talk it over with Black Hawk in private first. After all I was offering his brawn, not mine. I knew he'd help. It was his way but I didn't want to overstep my bounds.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality and we look forward to seeing you at our place," Rev. Napier said as he reached out his hand to Black Hawk first and then to me.

"I'm sure you'll be seeing us. Take care and if you need anything, just ask."

With that the Rev. and his family finished loading up and headed out, eventually disappearing over the far bluff.

"_How much did you understand?"_ I asked.

"_Most,_" he confirmed which caused me to beam with pride. So smart, so handsome, so loving, how did I get lucky enough to have him as my soul mate?

"_I think that's a lot of work for an old man, a woman and two young children."_

"_It is so."_

"_Should we help?"_

"_I will help." _He confirmed what I already knew to be true. My love was a generous man.

"_Thank you_," I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. I drank in his musky smell and was instantly reminded what the unexpected guests had interrupted. "Let me show you how thankful I am," I said, too turned on to try to remember the Lakota words.

He smiled, understanding exactly what I said. Picking me up, he returned us to the warm cocoon of our home and spent the rest of the morning enjoying my gratitude.

XXX

Two days passed and on the third morning I awoke to find Black Hawk missing. Grabbing my dress, I pulled it over my head as I raced out of the teepee. I was surprised to find him loading supplies onto his horse.

"Black Hawk!"

He looked up and smiled before returning to his task. I ran over to him and pushed on his chest.

"What?" He chuckled at my attempt to inflict pain on him.

"Where are you going?"

"To see the spirit man," he informed me.

Spirit man? Oh the Reverend. "And you didn't think I would want to go?"

"You sleep. Baby needs sleep."

"Baby needs you and to know where you are," I reminded him.

"I wait for you," he confessed as his grin is replaced by a full smile. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead before finishing his work.

I hurried and got ready only to find Black Hawk standing by the horses waiting on me. He helped me up on my horse before mounting his own. I followed closely behind as he headed out in search for our new neighbors.

It didn't take long for us to track them, an hour due west was where we stumbled upon their encampment. The family was still living out of the wagon while several logs had been cut and the cabin was in the early stages of assembly. Perfect timing.

John Walter and Edna were the first to notice us as we approached from the east but soon they were joined by the entire family.

Rev. Napier greeted us once again. "Black Hawk, Pretty Butterfly, what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"We help," Black Hawk replied. He jumped off his horse before helping me off mine. John Walter quickly grabbed the horses and led them over to the make shift coral they had erected for their horses and livestock.

Black Hawk and Rev. Napier shook hands. The Reverend was grateful for the extra pair of hands as they set out to complete the log home for the Napier family. Black Hawk refused to let me do any heavy lifting so I was relegated to watching the young Napier children, not that I minded. With little experience with kids, I took this as a learning opportunity with my own child coming in a few shorts months.

With Black Hawk's help it only took them four more days to finish the cabin and the small church. On Sunday Edna insisted on cooking a large meal as a thank you to Black Hawk and me and I was not about to say no.

I didn't expect the delicious spread she cooked in a few cast iron pans over the open flame of the fireplace. Not only were we treated to fresh roasted chicken and rabbit but she'd broken into her store and treated us to potatoes, carrots and turnips. There was even a sweet molasses cake for desert. This food made me feel a little homesick for the very first time. God… I would kill for a Big Mac or a slice of pepperoni pizza. But I looked over at Black Hawk and then down at my stomach and if I could stay with him for the rest of my life, giving up fast food didn't seem like that big of a sacrifice.

After such I feast, I insisted on helping clean up. While Clara and I washed the dishes, I noticed Edna and Rev. Joseph had opened up an old trunk and were showing Black Hawk many trinkets that were completely foreign to him. By the time I'd finished up, he was looking though several photographs. I could tell by the look on his face that the pictures both intrigued and shocked him.

Sitting down next to him, I looked with him as I saw one of a very young and much smaller Edna in a fancy gown and veil, her wedding picture.

"You look so beautiful," I told her.

She glowed at the compliment. "My family, well we were quite well off so they bought me a beautiful white dress all the way from New York City to make sure I had the wedding of my dreams. I have to admit that my parents were surprised when I married Joseph, knowing the simple life I would lead and life I would be giving up."

Edna leaned over and squeezed his hand, smiling like a girl in love. "I've never regretted my choice for a moment. The hardships, doing without, everything is worth it. The lord has given us four beautiful children and Joseph has made me happier than any other man could."

I glanced up at Black Hawk. I knew exactly what Edna meant because I felt the same exact way. I leaned over and rested my head on his arm while we looked at the rest of the pictures. Soon it was time to say our goodbyes and head for home before it got dark.

The first part of our journey was in silence. Something was on Black Hawk's mind and I knew he'd tell me when he was good and ready.

Finally he spoke. "You like pretty dress."

This confused me. Was it a question or a statement?

"You like pretty dress," he repeated. "Edna say woman want pretty dress. You want pretty dress?"

I knew this time it was defiantly a question. "Her dress was pretty but I am happy with mine."

"Edna say woman dream of wedding. You dream of wedding?"

"Yes. Most girls do." I kicked the sides of my horse so that I now was trotting next to him. I reached out to grab hold of him but he suddenly stopped and hopped down. I followed suit and join him as he came to rest on a large rotten log on the ground.

"Tell me about what wedding you picture." He stared into my eyes, looking so deeply I could swear he was reading my soul.

"I wanted a beautiful white gown and lots of flowers. Then, in a small church, I would marry the man of my dreams in front of my family and friends. But none of that matters to me. I have my Prince Charming right here."

"Prince Charming?"

"My perfect love," I told him. "You are my everything. I want for nothing because I have you."

He reached out to gently trace my face, his skillful fingers continuing down my jawline and settled on the curve of my neck. "I give you wedding. I make you my wife in eyes of the white man and his God. Do you want this?"

"Yes," I exclaimed. "You already are my husband but I want the world to know it."

He stood up and held his large hand out for me. "Then let us go home and make plans. Tomorrow, I will show the world that you are mine, now and forever."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related.**

A beautiful melody of sweet notes pulled me from a delicious dream. Rubbing my eyes I tried to focus on the origin of such an angelic tune.

"Black Hawk…" I murmured as I sat up, reached out behind me and found nothing.

Pulling the doeskin around my naked form, I stumbled over to the opening, pulled back the covering, and found Black Hawk playing a hand carved flute of some sort, dressed in his finest attire. It wasn't the bridal shirt his mom and sister had spent hours making for his ill-fated wedding to Spotted Doe but rather Black Hawk's most decorated warrior shirt topped with a bone hair pipe breastplate and leggings. His hair was free flowing except for a small braid on the side with black hawks' feathers interwoven. Simply put, he took my breath away.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I wiped away the small tear that formed in the corner of my eye.

He pulled the flute away from his full lips and smiled. "Today is wedding. I play for you."

I launched myself at him only to be encased in his warm, loving arms immediately. How did I get so lucky to be with this man? He kissed the top of my head before pulling away slightly.

"Get dressed, my heart. We have long ride."

I slowly disengaged myself from his embrace and instantly missed the warmth of his body next to mine. He was right. We did have a huge day ahead of ourselves. I quickly reminded myself that when our day concluded, it would be just he and I back in the privacy of our little piece of heaven, away from prying eyes of the world. Then that I would be free to ravage him.

XXX

When we arrived at the Napier homestead, Black Hawk took the opportunity to talk to both Rev. Joseph and Edna privately. I amused myself easily with watching young Daniel and Mary Margaret playing in the yard with a ball. Daniel's patience was amazing for such a small child as he never seem to lose control with his sister when Mary Margaret became distracted.

I didn't have to wait long before Edna emerged from the house and rushed to greet me with hugs.

"This is so romantic! You must let me help you get ready for the ceremony and I have just the thing for you to wear."

She pulled my hand and led me into her home. I was scarcely aware of my own thoughts as I excitedly watched the swirls of activity that abounded. John Walter walked in the back door with a freshly killed chicken and handed it to Clara to prepare before disappearing once more. Rev. Joseph and Black Hawk were nowhere to be seen and the small children continued to amuse themselves outside.

When we finally stopped it was in the bedroom area at the far end of the small cabin. Edna drug the well-worn steamer trunk out from under the bed and plopped herself on the floor as she rummaged through.

"We just had it out last night so I know exactly where it is. There! There it is!" She pulled out a white lace and satin dress and looked directly at my face for the reaction.

I stammered, not knowing what to say. "I... I… can't. It's your dress! This is for your daughters not for me. I'm hardly more than a stranger."

"It's not like I'm giving it to you for keeps, silly. But Clara is still a ways off from getting married and it's just taking up space. Besides, you will look positively beautiful in this and I'm not taken no for an answer."

We both stood as she held it up under my chin so we could visualize it on me.

"Let's undo the braid and leave your hair down like that man of yours, maybe even weave in some white and yellow flowers. Oh and I need to pick more for a bouquet. Let me do this for you, Pretty Butterfly. Heck, it will give me something special to do, so it's like you're doing it for me as much as for yourself." She winked as she said the last part, putting me at ease.

The next hour or so was spent in preparation for the impromptu nuptials. Everyone seemed to have a job and mine was to let Edna Napier use all of her skills as a former high society debutant to transform me into a beautiful bride, or at least a pretty one.

When I looked in the mirror after she finished, I wanted to cry. This was the first time I felt worthy to stand by Black Hawk's side. I truly felt like the ugly duckling had blossomed into a swan and the irony of the sentiment was not lost on me.

"Now don't you be getting all misty eyed on me. I worked hard so don't be ruining my masterpiece. Then again, you had all the raw material. It just needed a bit of sprucing up."

"You did such a great job. I don't know how I can thank you enough."

"No need to thank me. The look on your face and the look on Black Hawk's face when he sees you will be thanks enough. I don't know that I've ever seen two people more in love, except for me and my Joseph."

"It doesn't matter to you that he's…"

"He's what? Honey, unlike most people, I base my opinion of a person by the size of their heart and the strength of their character and nothing else. That man of yours has a heart as big as the prairie and he helped me and my family when he didn't know us from Adam. Told me everything I needed to know."

Her words were music to my ears. Since I'd come to this place, I'd been met with open hostility, outright bigotry and even subtle distain from Black Hawk's own family. They liked me well enough but would have preferred that I was Sioux. Hell, my existence had cost them their only son and I could imagine what they thought of me now but this family… they made it all worthwhile.

A timid knock on the door brought me out of my deep reflection.

"Momma, Daddy says its time." I recognized the voice as Clara's instantly.

"Let's go get you married." Edna gave my shoulder a small squeeze before helping me up.

The walk was short from their log home to the small chapel as they followed Clara over. Daniel and little Mary Margaret stood by the door while Black Hawk, the Reverend and John Walter waited inside. As I approached, Edna and Clara ushered the smaller children inside and took their seats.

I walked inside the opening and my eyes focused directly on Black Hawk as he stood tall and regal next to Rev. Napier. No violins playing, no expensive flower arrangements decorating the church, no candles burning or even rose pedals littering a satin runner for me to walk on, but none of that mattered. My heart, waiting for me at the end of the five row chapel, was all I needed to make my dreams come true.

The few steps it took to get too him seemed like the longest of my life. I just wanted to be next to him, touching him, forever. When I reached him, Black Hawk took my tiny hand in his large calloused one and everything else disappeared.

I heard the Reverend speaking and was vaguely aware of his words but, in a way, I was in some sort of dream state as the whole world blurred out leaving just me and Black Hawk. It was broken only by the feel of his lips brushing softly across mine as I heard the words that set my soul to singing, "you may kiss your bride."

I was his and he was mine, not only in our hearts and souls but in the eyes of God and man.

XXX

We stayed for a little while and ate the dinner Clara Napier had prepared for us. Before we left, I took off the beautiful gown, returned it to Edna and thanked her once again in private for all the help in making my wedding day as special as I'd dreamed as a little girl.

The ride home surprised me in that Black Hawk did not seem to be in a hurry. I was anxious to start our wedding night but he seemed to be taking his time, almost like he was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" I finally spoke up.

His silence spoke volumes.

I pulled up next to him and motioned for him to stop. "My heart, tell me why this sadness on our wedding day."

"Joy fills my heart," he said as he pointed to his chest. "I wish to share this with my family and friends. I curse that they are not here preparing our feast and dancing into the night in celebration. "

This was the first times he'd shown me how much leaving his family meant to him and it broke me in two. His pain was my pain and I felt guilty for being the cause.

It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't thought of my own family once during the course of the day, causing me to feel horrible. I rarely thought about my life before Black Hawk. It was if I hadn't existed before he found me that night but that wasn't true. Just as he was mourning the loss of sharing the most important day of his life with the very people that gave him life, I was burdened with the knowledge and guilt that I'd all but forgotten my own.

"I… I…" I was utterly speechless. A flood of emotions coursed through me as I was unable to say anything. Tears were falling that I didn't realize were there but he misunderstood. Black Hawk assumed that I was feeling guilty for him but in truth, this was all my own. My father would never walk me down the aisle. The talks I'd shared with Edna should have been with my own mother. The child I carried would never know his grandparents.

I'd left them with only a letter to find my heart but had I broken theirs?

He leaned over and encompassed me in his arms, bringing me the comfort I'd longed to give him.

"We," he reached down to cup my stomach, "We are family. Let us put past behind. Today is new life."

And that said it all. I couldn't go back and change anything, nor did I think I even would. He was the same. We belonged to each and together we would forge ahead.

XXX

We arrived at our homestead just as the sun disappeared over the horizon. The brilliant oranges gave way to the soft glows of the muted pinks and reds until finally nothing remained. I felt the large calloused hands of my love grip me around the middle and lift me off the horse.

"Wait inside," he told me as he led the horses away to feed and water them.

Grabbing some wood I started the fire in the pit as I waited. I paced back and forth not knowing if I should undress or wait fully clothed. It dawned on me that I was actually nervous. Though we'd made love many times, this was different. Black Hawk was my husband and this was our wedding night.

I slipped my doeskin dress over my head and placed it with my handful of belongings. Longing for a mirror, I ran the comb through my long hair as I carefully removed the flowers from earlier. Lastly, I splashed some of the rose water on my body that Edna had given me before we left her house, crawled under the blanket and waited.

No sooner had I shut my eyes when I felt the cool breeze wash over me as he opened the flap. I heard the rustling of clothes and then felt the cover being pulled back before his warm, slick body wrapped up against mine. Soft lips peppered the back of my neck as I backed up into his frame, wanting to be as close as possible.

"_My heart_," he whispered in his native tongue. Those words spoken in Sioux just sounded sexier as I shivered from the heat of his breath in my ear.

His skillful hand traveled from my arm, to the swell of my stomach and settled on the aching apex between my legs.

I moaned my eager acceptance of his expert touch. He ground his body against mine as his fingers played my body as only he knew how. He was making this all about me and this was his way of making me feel loved, wanted and cherished.

His free hand tunneled under me so he could fondle my full breasts. My nipples were now more sensitive and his gentle pulls and slight pinches only enhanced my reactions. I felt as if they were connected by some mysterious tread to my lower body as the combination proved too much and I flew over the edge as my orgasm rocked my body with waves of complete bliss.

I could feel his smile as he kissed the crook of my neck, pleased with my body's response to his touch. He pulled away only long enough to turn me on my back.

Now, hovering over me, he nestled himself between my thighs. I locked my legs around his waist before pulling him down on top of me, not wanting to wait another moment.

"I love you," I said in English.

"_I love you_," he replied in Sioux. His words were spoken as he joined his body with mine.

Afterwards, we lay intertwined on the sleeping mat but neither of us spoke. Today had been a beginning as well as an ending. We'd said goodbye in our own ways to the lives and families we'd known before and now, together, we were forging ahead into the unknown with only each other and our child. I was never so scared and yet excited as I was in that moment as I waited for my destiny to unfold in front of me and I'd embrace it because I would face it with Black Hawk.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related.**

Months passed, the snows came, then melted and finally spring and all its glorious signs of rebirth were upon us. We'd grown comfortable in our life however Black Hawk still never let me out of his sight. He and I carried the fear of the unknown in the back of our minds and until the little one was born safe and sound, neither of us could let our guard down.

On a particularly crisp, sunny morning, I walked in the meadow gathering plants with my love by my side. The sounds of the birds filled my ears and I didn't notice his intentions until Black Hawk wrapped his arms around me and lovingly caressed my enormous stomach.

"Strong kick for a strong boy."

The words struck such a cord in my memory causing my steps to falter.

"What troubles you my pretty one? You look with funny eyes."

Just as in my dream, the words refused to leave my throat.

He reached up and caressed my cheek. "Speak to me," he commanded. I knew he was upset. He couldn't know that this was déjà vu for me, a reenactment of the very dream that convinced me to come back to him in the first place.

"This feels unreal. I'm afraid I will wake up and I don't want this to end." Again the words tumbled from my mouth but they had no connection to my brain.

A slight chuckle sprang forth from my beloved. "No dream. You are safe here with me."

"Don't ever leave my side, not for a moment," I begged.

"Never! Protect you and Strong Wolf." The feel of his hands on my stomach were magic as his son seemed to kick everywhere his father touched.

"He needs a white name too. He is both Lakota and white. He should have two names."

I recognized the crease that formed on his forehead. He was deep in thought. "This make you happy?"

"Very much." My stomach was doing flip flops as this was exactly like my dream.

"I know few names. He is your son. You pick."

His face flooded my mind. Strong Wolf would be a raven haired cherub with big chubby cheeks that would surely have his daddy's perfect smile. With as white as I was, my son would be lighter than his father but there would be no doubt about his heritage. His name echoed through my head, my heart and my soul.

"Jacob, His name will be Jacob."

"Jacob," he repeated back to me.

"Yes, Jacob."

Black Hawk knelt down on the ground before me, his eyes level with my stomach. "Jacob," he said the name directly to my tummy like he was talking to the baby.

He smiled and I knew why. My son had kicked. He knew his name.

Black Hawk kissed my abdomen before standing up and leaning down to kiss my lips. He took me by the hand and I knew, by the sparkle in his eye, that our plant gathering was finished for the day. 

XXX

As the days drew closer to the birth, my anxiety grew until I felt like a neurotic mess. I was never alone, not even to go to the bathroom. If Black Hawk had to go hunt, he would drop me off at the Napiers, even if it was hours out of his way. I didn't complain. I was willing to do anything to stay with him and give birth to a healthy son.

It was such a day when Black Hawk picked me up at our neighbors after a successful hunting trip. I had just finished crocheting the blanket for my son; a skill Edna had spent hours instructing me on, when he arrived. I eagerly showed off my handy work just as Black Hawk presented his array of squirrels and rabbits. After saying our goodbyes, we headed home.

We'd barely unpacked and sat down for an evening meal when Black Hawk's attention was drawn outside. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his bow. Before he left, he handed me his largest knife and kissed my forehead before disappearing.

As much as he wanted me to stay put, I couldn't.

The small growl that escaped his throat showed the agitation he felt at my disobedience but he had to know that I wouldn't, no I couldn't leave his side.

The sound of the hoofs grew louder and I tried to remember every detail I'd been told. Though things were already different, he was here with me and I was not alone. I only prayed that together we could stave off the attack. The idea of us dying was not the change in my destiny I wanted to make.

"Maybe its Reverend Joe," I whispered.

He didn't answer, only held his finger to his lips to silence me.

I wasn't the only thing silent. No more noises could be heard. They obviously were now going for a sneakier attack. I held my breath and closed my eyes, wishing it all away for a moment.

That moment was broken by the sound of a branch crunching under the weight of some unknown animal or person. Black Hawk drew his arrow and readied his bow. In one quick flash, he turned and I watched as the arrow sailed through the air.

A man fell from a tree, landing on the ground with a loud thud. He didn't move at all but his death caused the other three traders to emerge from their hiding place, though the Pawnee scout remained hidden. A fact I knew from the story I'd been told of my attack.

Black Hawk pushed me down on the ground as the sound of gun fire erupted. When neither he nor I was hit, he took the opportunity to pounce. He leapt through the air, his knives drawn and landed on the man closet to him, slicing him open.

There were only two armed men left along with Black Hawk. Not liking the odds I rushed to get up and join him but cold hands grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I kicked to no avail as my attacker put a knife to my neck, causing me to still. Tears of terror streamed down my face as I watched and prayed for a miracle.

The largest man stepped forward and dropped his gun only to pull out a Bowie knife instead.

"I'm going to gut this fucking redskin for Jean-Luc and Pierre and wear his scalp as a necklace!" the man proclaimed.

"I've got my gun on him, Christophe. Make him pay," the other man replied.

My body shook as sobs racked through me. I wanted to crumble to the ground but was held up by the dark skinned arms of the Pawnee scout.

Black Hawk and this Christophe danced around in a circle both clutching the steel in their hands, waiting for the other to make a mistake. Christophe tossed the knife back and forth from hand to hand looking for his opening but Black Hawk wasn't about to give it to him.

"Badger Claw, bring the savage's bitch over here so she can watch up close," the unnamed man ordered.

This made Black Hawk flinch, giving the large burly man his chance. He lunged forward and grazed Black Hawk's arm.

"Stick him!" the voice behind me called out as he pushed me closer towards the fight.

Black Hawk didn't acknowledge the wound. Knowing I was there and the fact that they had me caused him to focus even more. Determination and pure hate shone brightly in his glare.

Again Christophe attacked, this time he missed and Black Hawk was about to stab the man's arm but it didn't seem to faze him through the large coat he wore.

"Damn it, end this or I will just shoot the son of a bitch," the other man called out.

I bit the hand of my captor and screamed out when he released my mouth. "Black Hawk!"

I wanted my words to give him strength, to let him know I was there, that his family was there with him but I inadvertently became a distraction. The large man was able to knock him to the ground and they wrestled.

Somehow, Christophe ended up on top. Black Hawk had his hands wrapped around Christophe's as he tried to plunge the knife into Black Hawk's chest. Both men were straining from the exertion of their struggle. I closed my eyes as the knife inched closer and closer to my beloved.

A shot rang out as my eyes popped open. The other man fell over clutching his chest, his eyes fixed in a death stare.

"What the…" Christophe asked as he turned his attention away long enough for Black Hawk to bring his legs up and scissor Christophe by the neck.

Badger Claw released me to go help his friends but I grabbed the knife I'd stored in my boot, shoved it deep into his neck and watched him fall to the ground instantly.

Black Hawk's anger and need for revenge fueled him as he finished Christophe off by twisting his powerful legs, breaking the man's neck.

I rushed towards Black Hack, afraid that we might have all new attackers when Reverend Joseph and John Walter emerged from the trees with a smoking gun.

I wanted to rush to them and hug them both but my first priority was to check on Black Hawk. He got up to his knees and wrapped his trembling arms around me, his head resting on my stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"No my beloved, you and baby, are you okay?"

"We are fine thanks to the good Reverend."

"It was John Walter that took the shot," Rev. Joe announced as they walked closer. John Walter, with gun in hand, checked on all the bodies to make sure they were dead.

"How did you… I mean… why are…" I couldn't form a complete sentence.

Rev. Joe smiled, knowing what I was trying to say. "Edna was worried about you out here and wanted us to bring a hunting rifle to you. That woman has a gift for knowing things. I think it was the good Lord working his miracles through her. "

"I couldn't agree more. Edna, you, your whole family have been a blessing in our lives. I hate to think of how this would have ended without you."

"Well you don't have to worry about that because we're here and we aren't going anywhere."

Black Hawk stood up and went to give the Rev. a handshake before he looked back at me. We both knew how close we'd been to certain death and how different this scenario had played out. We'd beaten fate and prayed this change would lead to our happily ever after, here, together.

Reverend Joe and John Walter waved before setting off for their journey home. They'd helped Black Hawk dispose of the bodies. How and where was of no concern to me. I was only grateful that they were there to help him, to help us in our time of need.

I was still shaking at the events and knew that it was going to be a long night. My nerves were too on edge to even think about sleep. Black Hawk wrapped his arms around me, his hand resting on my swollen stomach while his chin rested on my head.

"It is over. _It is over." _He repeated in Lakota, reassuring himself as much as me.

"We did it. We are free," I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

He disengaged from the embrace only to grab my hand and lead me towards our sleeping pallet. "My heart, you must rest. Strong Wolf will soon join us soon enough."

I knew he was right so I didn't fight it. Sleep, however, did not come easily as my mind raced replaying the evening's events. Only after hours of restlessness did my eyes close and sleep claim me.

XXX

Pain jolted me awake. I reached down to feel for blood because I knew I'd been stabbed but there was none.

"Black Hawk!" I shrieked in a panic when I realized what it was.

Instantly he jumped to his feet in a protective stance.

"_What do you hear_?"

"No, it's Strong Wolf."

"_I must get Edna. She will know what to do_."

"You can't leave me!"

"_You cannot ride and we have no traverse made to pull behind the horse. I must bring her to you."_

"No! Women have been doing this for thousands of years. I can do this… with your help."

He nodded his head in resignation but I knew he'd prefer that Edna or another woman was with me. Fear shown in his eyes for a second time in twenty-four hours but I knew that this time, joy would soon replace all the anxiety of the unknown he felt.

Hours passed and the pain grew stronger and more frequent. Black Hawk seemed completely lost. He couldn't take away the agony or fight it. A feeling of helplessness radiated off of him.

I grabbed his hand and put it to my lips. "My heart, soon we will have our son. The pain is natural." I stopped as another contraction ripped through me.

"I have to do something," he complained.

"Stay with me," I panted as I tried to use that stupid Lamaze breathing I'd seen on TV.

"Always," he vowed.

A gush of blood ran out from between my legs and kept coming. Though I knew you did bleed some in labor, the amount of the red liquid didn't look right. Panic didn't step in until I looked up at Black Hawk and saw his face. I knew his arms were around me but I didn't feel them anymore. I was growing colder and though he spoke, it was muffled. Everything around me grew cloudy and hazy and his voice sounded farther and farther away. Either I was dying or something else was happening. I tried to tell him I loved him and if words came out, I didn't hear them.

And then nothing.

**A/N: The next chapter is written. It has been for months. It's the last one and will be posted on Monday. The epi should post on Thursday as a birthday present to myself. Please let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter and yes it's extremely short. It will be followed by an extensive epilogue that will answer some burning questions. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. I also want to give a huge thanks to all of you that have stuck with me through this story. **

"No!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs as the ripping pain surged through my body.

Stubbornly I refused to open my eyes, I could hear the noise and commotion around me but I denied that anything was happening. I was safely in Black Hawk's arms. None of this was happening. We'd fought off the attackers. We'd changed fate. This wasn't real.

"Bella! Bella, open your eyes and look at me. It's time to push. You have to do this for your baby. His stats are dropping and we have to get him out now," a voice of reason called out in the darkness.

I knew that voice, though I hadn't heard it in what seemed like a year, Leah.

I reluctantly opened one eye and saw her worried face peering down at me. The shock of what was happening caused me to close it again defiantly. I was willing myself to go back, back to the arms of my beloved.

"Bella! Don't wimp out on me now. You're strong and your son needs you to push!"

I opened my eyes again and looked around. Leah was on my left side, holding my hand while Harry was on my right, the fear and anxiety clearly etched across his weathered face. I was in a hospital room or at least a clinic. Harsh florescent lights beamed down from the ceiling illuminating the stark room. Sue hurried about checking monitors.

Sue checked one last machine and then began directing traffic as she sat down on the stool directly between my legs. "Harry, Leah, grab a hold of her legs and pull back. Now Bella, I want you to push down as hard as you can, like you have to go to the bathroom. Don't worry if you do, we'll clean it up later. Right now the only thing that matters is getting that boy of yours out and out fast."

A searing contraction gripped my body and the natural instinct to push overwhelmed me. I tucked my chin to my chest as they drew my legs back and I gave it all I had.

"Wonderful, now hold for the count of ten- one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. Perfect job, Bella. Give me another one just like that."

Again I bore down as hard as possible. I could feel him moving, slipping down further in my body. Why did this happen? I was supposed to experience this with Black Hawk. We were going to be a family. This was his son's birth.

"Focus Bella! Forget about everything else but getting him out!" Sue commanded.

Racked with another contraction, I bore down again.

"I see hair. Dr., you're needed in here now. It's time." Sue screamed into the adjoining room.

The doctor ran into the room, pulling on his gloves. He'd barely made it. Sue stood up and allowed him to take her spot.

I didn't have time to notice anything else because the most intense pain yet encompassed my body and I knew that either something was wrong or this was it. I felt my body ripping apart as I pushed through the pain. My son's head emerged and Sue yelled out, "Head's out! Stop pushing! Stop pushing."

I wanted to see him, to see his face.

"Okay, one more big push," I heard Black Hawk's voice tell me in my head.

Ignoring the world around me, I concentrated. I needed to see my son, hold him in my arms, my only tie to the man I loved. One more contraction and I knew my hopes would be realized. As the pain hit, I blocked the outside world out. I didn't hear Leah or Sue counting. I didn't feel the pain or pressure. It was like the world was moving in slow motion and the only thing I could see was my son being pulled from my body and laid on top of my stomach, still covered in slimy goo and cottage cheese. His shrieks broke through the magical spell as I realized he was here.

Tiny fists and feet of fury waved in the air. He was not happy to be in the cold, harsh world and out of the safety and warmth of my body. My need to comfort him surged through my body as I reach out to grab one of the small hands. "Shhhhhh, _be quiet my Strong Wolf_. _Momma is here and I will protect you_," the words slipped out in Lakota.

"_And your Daddy will protect you and Momma_, _my son_."

I could hear him! His voice was in the room with me! I looked around frantically as my eyes settled on the man I never imagined I would see again. Standing there at the foot of the bed was Black Hawk. He was wearing scrubs with the face mask pulled down revealing his beautiful face. Tears of joy stained his cheeks but they only enhanced his beauty.

"Sue, take over," he ordered as he stepped out from between my legs and now stood next to me, holding our sons other hand.

"But?"

"But nothing. Little Jacob here is perfect, just like I knew he would be. I've been waiting on you two a long time, my heart. I can't believe it's finally here." His English was perfect and my mind swirled with unanswered questions. But did any of that matter? There was plenty of time to find out everything I wanted to know. All that mattered was Black Hawk was here, with me and our son. We were all alive, healthy and together. I'd traveled through time and back just to be with my soul mate and I'd do it all over again.


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related.**

_**Twenty-five years later:**_

As I drove my light blue minivan onto the reservation, we passed a woman struggling to juggle two small children and a bag of groceries. It took me back to the first time I'd traveled this road. Oh how times had changed but still stayed the same. I pulled over to the side of the road and rolled down my window.

"Kim, do you need a ride? We're driving right by your place."

A look of relief washed over her tired face.

"Yes, Mrs. Black. That would be wonderful."

John Joseph, my fifteen year old son, hopped out of the passenger seat and opened the side door for Kim Cameron and her two little boys. He'd been named after the men that had saved his parents and brother's life in a different time and place. He didn't know the story but I did and tears formed in my eyes remembering that day, the day Jacob had been born.

John Joseph chatted away with Kim, who was not much older than he was, as I drove to her rusted covered trailer down the road from Sam and Leah's place. When we pulled up, I didn't need to remind him of his manners as he jumped out to help Kim and the kids to the door. I had to smile to myself, so honorable like his father and big brother.

Kim turned and called back to the van, "Tell Dr. Black that the medicine worked and little Embry is doing much better."

"I'll tell him."

It only took five minutes to reach our little slice of heaven, a modest cream two story house with a wraparound porch. My husband, Jacob Black, Sr., set up an after-hours office over the garage, never wanting to be out of touch with his patients.

I wasn't surprised to see my twenty- one year old daughter, Claire, who was home from college where she studied pre-med, standing on the front porch waiting on us.

"Mom! Hurry up. Dad said Jake and Emily left the hospital over an hour ago and I'm dying to see my first nephew."

"Hang on," I told her. "I need to pack up the food to take with us and we'll be on our way."

"Already did it," Jacob, my beloved Black Hawk, informed us as he walked out of the front door with a box.

"Are you anxious much, Grandpa?" I asked, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Well Claire hasn't seen him yet and I just want to make sure everything is okay. It must be the doctor in me." He was trying to downplay how much he wanted to see his first grandchild.

"Sure that's it. Well hop in. I have the presents and diapers already in the back," I told him.

Jacob put the food in the back before taking over the driver's seat. I sat next to him, putting on my seatbelt as we pulled out of the driveway.

John Joseph and Claire talked in the back but I paid no attention to their conversation. Instead, I thought back to the days after Jake had been born. Finding out Black Hawk was actually in my own time and had been for years prior to my departure rocked my world.

Apparently he went searching for me after I disappeared in his arms that day. After a while and with his hope waning, he went back to live among his people though he never gave up completely. His heart refused to let him.

As much as he loved seeing his family again, he was miserable. He spent hours in the sweat lodge, looking for answers to his prayers and that was when it occurred to him. Time travel didn't have to be a one way path. He said goodbye to his family and friends and went off to reenact the ceremony I'd told him about which succeeded and transported him to the present.

It was Billy Black, a distant relative as it turned out, that found him. The only problem was he arrived before I'd actually shown up in the first place. Left to the mercy of time, he decided to refocus his energy until the time came to be reunited. After much thought, he enrolled in medical school, became a doctor and learned everything he could knowing one day I'd come for him.

Of course I came and it was the hardest thing he ever had to endure not to reach out to me when I did. He'd watched in the shadows that day at Billy's place when I'd arrived but he knew he must not interfere and that I must complete my journey so that our son could be conceived.

Although a sense of fulfillment came with becoming a doctor, a large part of him still remained vacant and with such emptiness came the harsh reminder he still had to wait for my return. Although it felt like an eternity, eventually I did come back again and sure enough I reappeared pregnant and in the throngs of labor.

I was so out of it, I didn't even realize where I was or what was happening at first. Billy rushed me to the clinic, calling everyone as he drove. Black Hawk, or Jacob as he was now being called, was actually the farthest away and he almost missed his son's birth. He'd arrived just in time to pull him out. Finally fate and luck were on our side.

Since that day, we'd never slept apart. Jacob worked as a doctor on the Reservation and was doing his best to help. He'd been thrown for a loop when he saw the decay of his people and made it his mission to improve their life in any way he could.

When little Jacob Strong Wolf Black, or Jake as we called him, was two years old, I finished my degree and took a job as a counselor at a school on the Reservation. It was perfect for me. Not only did I feel like I was helping but I had the holidays, weekends and summers off with my child. Sue Clearwater had since retired so she watched Jake for me and her own granddaughter Emily Uley.

Our life was filled with wonderful moments: getting married but this time with my father walking me down the aisle, moving into our dream home, the births of our other children Claire and John Joseph, family vacations, holidays and special moment in between.

Our life was also filled with its share of trials: my mother's unexpected death, Claire's bout with meningitis and thinking we would lose her when she was only five years old, several broken bones and during their teenaged years, occasional broken hearts. We'd come through it all, together.

I hadn't even noticed when we arrived at our destination until he reached over and touched my cheek.

"My heart, we're here. You seemed a million miles away."

"More like in a different time." I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips, giving a small kiss as a sign of my devotion to him.

Claire and John Joseph had already jumped out of the van and were unpacking the gifts and food. Jacob stepped out to help them and it gave me a minute to compose myself. Sure I'd already seen little Jacob or Trey as we were told they were calling him, but this felt like the beginning of a new chapter in my life.

The front door opened as I saw Sam and Leah step outside with my miracle child, Jake. I couldn't remember a time when my son and Emily weren't together and was honestly surprised they'd waited so long to have kids. They'd married out of high school, went to college together and now Jake was a teacher on the Reservation and Emily was working from home as a freelance writer. She put her career on hold to take care of their first child.

"Hurry up and get in here. Trey just woke up and wants to see his family. I swear he smiled at me just five minutes ago and I bet he will do it again!"

"It was gas," Leah said under her breath before she and Sam chuckled at their son-in-law's enthusiasm.

Claire rushed past her brother and into his house, not needing any encouragement to see her nephew, who was obviously a genius according to his proud papa. We followed suit and walked inside.

Emily was sitting on the couch, the empty cradle besides her, holding Trey in her arms. I couldn't help but beam with pride when I realized that he was swaddled in the blue blanket I'd crocheted for him, compliments of my lessons from Edna in another lifetime.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa, look who just woke up," Emily cooed.

"Can I?" I asked as I took a seat beside her.

"Of course." She gingerly placed him in my waiting arms.

As I stared into his cherub like face, I saw my son, my husband and myself and felt an overwhelming feeling of completion. I didn't know I was crying until Jacob reached out and wiped the tear from my cheek. I looked over at him, noticed the twinkle in his dark, warm eye and knew he felt it too.

We'd been through more tribulations than most. We'd literally conquered time to be together but none of that mattered. The only things that did were standing here in this room with me and I felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

**Final A/N: And so my journey comes to an end. Thanks for the support, kind words and encouragement. It means so much. I hope you've enjoyed taking this trip with me and give there are any lingering questions, please feel free to PM or ask me. My door is always open. **

**I also want to take this opportunity to thank the girls I've brainstormed with over the course of it all. My humble thanks and gratitude always. **


End file.
